


Tales of the Golden Realm

by dvs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Norse Myths & Legends, Romance, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvs/pseuds/dvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are true stories, stories that never happened.</p><p>
  <i>Things need not have happened to be true. Tales and adventures are the shadow truths that will endure when mere facts are dust and ashes and forgotten. - Neil Gaiman</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Three Princes

It was a day of summer and Baldur and Thor were playing together in the palace grounds as one would expect young boys to play. With utmost seriousness.

"You're dead. I've killed you and I now I am king of all I survey. You know that makes you my slave, don't you?”

Thor threw aside his wooden sword and leapt up from the ground to shove Baldur hard. "You cheated! You tripped and made me fall!"

Baldur rubbed his chest, casting an offended look at Thor. "I didn't say I wasn't going to cheat, did I? You should have set your terms more clearly, little brother."

Thor lunged at Baldur, throwing him to the ground, causing Baldur to yelp out loud. They stayed tussling there for a while until their father cleared his throat and said, "Enough!"

They broke apart without further prompting: Odin's voice was enough. Baldur dusted himself off, smoothing back his flame-coloured hair while Thor remained dusty and sullen. Odin stood watching them and Baldur could tell he was trying not to smile. He was carrying Loki in his arms, small, quiet, watching the fuss with wide blinking eyes. Loki had one arm around his father's neck and gripped a wooden toy horse in the hand of the other. 

"Brothers do not fight," Odin said, patting Thor's head. "When Baldur is king, he will need you, Thor. You and Loki will be his right and his left hand."

Thor looked at Baldur who grinned and pretended to pick his nose with his right hand. Thor was furious immediately. "Father, look!"

"He's just sore because I bested him, Father," Baldur explained with a shrug, giving Odin his most innocent look. 

Odin gave him a firm one in return. "You are the eldest, Baldur. It is not befitting that you take pleasure in defeating your own brother. You must teach him to be better. Stronger. His victory is your victory."

Thor snorted at the idea and immediately found himself being handed Loki, who felt far too big for Thor to be carrying. Thor scowled at his little brother while Loki tried to feed Thor his favourite wooden horse, telling him, “Thor. Thor.”

"Look after him," Odin said. "Both of you. Together."

"What?" Thor spluttered. "What are we going to do with a baby? He can't even _talk_ properly."

“Thor!” Loki protested loudly, kicking his legs wildly as Thor fought to hold onto him.

Odin turned and started walking away, calling out, "Be sure he is in one piece when you hand him to your mother. If you want to live to see another fighting day."

Thor and Baldur watched Odin disappearing out of the courtyard. Then, they looked at each other. After a moment, Baldur looked at Loki for an unnervingly long time. "Let's play soldier-spy. Loki can be the princess in the tower."

“That's a stupid idea,” Thor said, trying to move out of the way of little hands that wanted to touch his face and feed him wooden toys.

“Fine,” Baldur said, marching up to Thor and taking Loki to set him on the ground. He looked down at Loki and said, “You can be the commander of my armies and Thor will be the princess. What do you think, Loki?”

“Army?” Loki grinned, waving his arms with glee.

Thor stared at Baldur as if he was the dumbest creature alive, pointing at Loki. “He's a _baby_.”

Loki took that opportunity to gift Thor his horse by throwing it square at his nose before erupting into peals of laughter and wrapping himself around Baldur's leg. As Thor stood doubled over in pain, Baldur looked at Loki and said, “Fine work, Commander Loki. Prince Thor's rooms and toys all belong to you now.”


	2. Queen Frigga and the Princes

The Queen loved her sons dearly, but even so she sometimes felt it would be easier to control a herd of wild bulls.

“Ah!” Baldur almost lurched out of his seat as Frigga pressed a damp cloth to his swollen mouth. 

She looked back at Thor who sat with a bloody nose stuffed full of cloth. “This is not the way to play, Thor. You do not hurt your own brother.”

“Look at my nose!” Thor said, pointing at the pink bulbous thing that used to be a nose.

“Loki did that!” Baldur protested.

“I can't hit Loki, he's a baby,” Thor said, his tone indicating the _you idiot_ part of the sentence.

“And still the wisest of you three,” Frigga said, taking Loki from her maidservant. Loki was quiet and agreeable enough for Frigga to assume his brothers had worn him out and it was time to put him down for bed. “Come, little one, enough excitement for you. You two, try to behave.”

Frigga swept out of the room, Loki protesting that he wanted to stay. Thor was still pouting on the couch, while Baldur sat grimacing against the cloth which gave only little comfort. 

“How does Loki always get away with everything?” Thor asked.

“He's a baby?” Baldur repeated Thor's words back to him. He narrowed his eyes at Thor. “With really good aim.”

Thor responded by flinging a heavy book at Baldur and proving his own good aim.

## 

*

That night, Baldur and Thor sat on Thor's bed, listening to Odin tell more stories. Between them, a painful nose and mouth left them more tired and compliant than usual, eyes still wide with glee as Odin said, “And the blade sliced the beast's three heads off in one swift move.

“I think that's enough,” Frigga said from the doorway, prompting Odin to sit up straight, suddenly and guiltily. “Why don't you let me put the boys to bed?”

Odin stood, nodding. “Of course, of course. Enough tales. You do as your mother tells you now.”

Frigga folded her arms across her chest and gave Odin a humourless look as he walked past her to leave, avoiding her gaze. She then turned to the bed and looked at her sons, smiling and shaking her head.

“Baldur, into bed,” she said, watching Baldur jump from Thor's bed and run across to his before throwing himself under the covers.

“Mother, when we grow up, can we slay monsters too?” Thor asked, as he got under the covers. 

Frigga adjusted the covers, pulling them up to his chin. “You can do anything you want when you grow up. As long as you have good reason.”

“There are reasons not to slay monsters?” Baldur asked. Frigga turned her head to him and smiled when she saw the frown creasing his brow.

She got up and sat down on his bed, stroking his cheek. “You must ask yourself before you slay a monster, is it really a monster? What makes it a monster?”

“Three heads,” Thor said flatly.

Frigga sighed and shook her head. “If they are three good heads, is it still a monster?”

While Thor instantly decided the answer was yes, Baldur lay there with a frown. He said, “Something does not have to be a monster just because it is frightening.”

Frigga smiled and nodded. “Exactly. Our deeds are what make us monsters. Good can be found in the fiercest of creatures. Nothing in this universe is destined to be evil, you always remember that.”

Baldur nodded, while Thor yawned loudly. “I will.”

Frigga got up and smiled at Baldur and said, “I know you will. Now sleep, both of you.”

Thor let out a painful sounding snore. Frigga turned to look at him, grimacing. “Oh dear. Such a lovely nose too.”


	3. The Princes and their Friends

The three brothers grew taller and leaner, which meant their fists grew harder and more efficient at landing blows on each other's faces. On this day at end of summer, two of them were entangled in another youthful argument, while a third watched.

"I am going to kill you!"

Loki sat cross-legged and watched his older brothers landing punches on each other, rolling around in the tall grass. Though towering inches above him in height, they both seemed to possess the wisdom of a squashed apple. They were boys, all of them, but Thor and Baldur seemed to display none of the wisdom people assumed of youths that tall. They were doing a wonderful job of displaying the stupidity though. 

"They fighting again?" Nanna, Baldur's sweetheart, thumped down on the ground next to Loki.

Her strange confused pout was in place as usual. Her tied yellow hair had probably been neat in the morning and now had escaped strands everywhere. She sat leaning back on her palms, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, which were bare like her feet, sticking out from under the dirtied hem of her light pink dress, their soles coloured by the grass and dirt. Loki nodded In response to her question and went back to watching his brothers. The grunt he heard sounded like it came from Baldur. Nanna moved to sit cross-legged and started creating a little chain from the flowers dotted about them. 

"Here," she said when it was complete. "It's a crown."

Loki eyed the crown that had once lived with dirt, bugs and and oh yes, dirt. He smiled at it and then at Nanna. "You wear it. You'll look prettier."

"You are so adorable." Nanna scrunched up her face, reaching out to stroke Loki's cheek as he smiled. I know, the prize can go to the victor."

Loki relaxed a little. "What if Thor wins?"

"Then the loser shall be given a very pleasant consolation prize," Nanna said mischievously.

Loki was intrigued. "What is it? Is it a book? Can I see it?"

Nanna gave him a look and said, "Um. Yes. Maybe later."

"Ow! You buffoon!" Baldur yelled.

“Oh no, Baldur!” Nanna sprang to her feet and ran off, jumping onto Thor's back. 

Loki frowned at them all. A moment later, he yelled, “What kind of book is it?”

## 

*

“And then Nanna pulled Thor's hair and he pulled hers back and Baldur got angry all over again and then Fandral brought Volstagg who took Baldur and Thor, one under each arm, and then dunked them in the river,” Loki said, before doubling over with laughter and holding his stomach.

“Loki, you don't laugh at your brothers,” Frigga scolded him, looking around Loki's room to pick up a stray shirt, or straighten a chair or do anything to pretend she was here for a reason other than checking up whether the boys had hidden Loki. Again. She turned and frowned at Loki. “It's very clean in here.”

Loki shrugged. “I like it this way.”

“Thor and Baldur were so messy at your age. Smellier too,” Frigga said, looking at the plump cushions on the couch. Loki frowned at her and then tentatively lifted a cushion before dropping it on the floor, raising his brows in question. It was so hard to tell what made people happy, but with his mother it was easier. The more Loki was like his brothers, the more it seemed to please her. Loki told her, “I also didn't make my bed today.”

Frigga sighed and looked at him, before she smiled and held out her hand. “Come then. We best make it together. Your brothers, they're like your father, you know. Leaves things where he drops them.”

“Then who am I like?” Loki asked.

She looked down at him with strange sparkly eyes. “You're like me.”

Loki frowned and thought it over. “Really?”

“Well,” Frigga said haughtily. “Someone should be.”

Loki looked at her and straightened up slightly, lifting his chin a notch. Frigga's smile widened as she looked at him and they both haughtily continued to make his bed.

## 

*

“Why did you have to call Volstagg?” Thor complained as he sat with Fandral just outside the royal stables. Close by, Hogun was with his horse, brushing it down with great concentration and affection. Thor shook his head at the company he sometimes kept. 

“Well, what else was I supposed to do? Suppose one of you idiots had accidentally hurt Nanna, then what?” Fandral asked, scowling as Thor grabbed his apple from him and took a great big bite.

Thor snorted and spoke around a mouthful of apple. “Nanna? She's more dangerous then all of us put together. Look at this.” He lifted his tunic to show a small fist sized bruise on his stomach.

Fandral made a face. “I tell you, that girl's all bone. Her mother and father must eat rocks.”

“I know,” Thor said, nodding, his eyes catching sight of a yellow-haired girl going into the stables. She seemed around Loki's age, possessing a sunny demeanour. “Who's the little sunflower?”

Fandral followed Thor's gaze and shrugged. “Don't know. Hogun! Who's the girl?”

“Lady Sif,” Hogun replied, patting his horse's flank, before turning to his friends. “She's Fightmaster Solsten's daughter.”

“What's she doing here?” Fandral asked.

“She broke some boy's leg and her father's put her to work in the stables as punishment,” Hogun said. 

Both Thor and Fandral started to laugh at that, just as Sif came back out carrying a full cloth sack. Thor took aim and threw his apple across the yard. It landed at her feet. She looked up at Thor with a sharp glare and kicked the apple out of her way, continuing on.

Thor laughed. “Sour little sapling.”

Fandral snorted and said, “You won't be saying that when Solsten turns up to twist your ear off. I've heard he makes your father look like Volstagg's better tempered brother.”

“Don't talk about my father,” Thor said, grabbing Fandral in a head lock. 

“Oh, not this again,” Fandral wheezed. “Hogun! Hogun! Leave the damned horse alone and get this bullock off me!”


	4. Thor and Lady Sif

Years passed and saplings grew in size to become sturdy trees. The three brothers now matched each other in height, if not in wisdom. 

Loki's studies were taking up a considerable amount of his time now that he was nearing the end of his schooling. Soon his higher academic learning would fall into the hands of the royal tutors, just like that of Baldur and Thor. Baldur knew Loki was likely to disappear into a library and never emerge again. So he had taken other matters into his own hands. The matter of Loki not becoming a stranger to the happier things in life.

"You have to see this, come on. Your books can wait," Baldur said. They sneaked into the stables, hiding in one of the empty horse pens, peeking out from the gap between the wooden gate and wall. Baldur laughed and pointed, whispering, "Look."

They both saw Lady Sif walk in with a broom, starting to sweep. Loki immediately stilled, whispering, “That's Sif.”

“So?” Baldur asked, shaking his head.

“So? So, remember I cast that enchantment some years back? That girl who lost the colour and curls of her hair? It's _her_. She hates me. She said she was going to chop things off if she ever saw me again,” Loki explained, calm enough that Baldur felt impressed as well as horrified.

“Where was I when that happened?” Baldur asked.

“Under guard. You got caught jumping from Nanna's balcony, remember?” Loki asked.

Baldur did remember. He remembered it well and grinned. “It was worth it.”

Loki rolled his eyes and looked back out at Sif, Baldur sticking close. They could see Thor at the threshold of the stable, walking back and forth, looking for an excuse to come in. He finally stopped, took a breath and strode in with purpose. 

"Sif-"

As if Sif knew, she turned and said, "No."

Thor frowned. "What? I haven't even-"

"No."

"But I didn't even-"

"No."

Loki's laughter came as a snort in his nose and Baldur quickly clapped a hand over his mouth, shaking him and hissing, "Shhh."

"Wait a minute-"

"No," Sif said adamantly. "Unless you were here to help me clean the stables, this sour sapling is not interested."

Loki and Baldur both watched as Thor stood there, still and silent, thoughts sluggishly moving under all that hair. Finally he said, "I... I simply came here to ask if you might want someone to help you. I've been told the work has been mounting and I see how hard you work. I thought it a good way to make amends for past mistakes perhaps. But, I see my presence is not wanted. I will not bother you again.”

Baldur's hand dropped from Loki's mouth as he stared. "I'm going to be sick, Loki. All over you."

Loki shoved Baldur away hard as Thor continued. "I'll leave you be."

Thor turned to leave and Sif grabbed his arm. "Wait!"

"Oh please," Loki whispered.

Thor turned and gave her the look of someone harshly judged. Baldur rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

Sif said, "Forgive me. I... I might have been hasty in judging you. The way you behaved, we were children. Children can be cruel. Not to mention stupid. Some, particularly vain-”

“I think I understand the point you are making,” Thor said flatly.

Sif smiled. “Yes, of course. I did not mean to cause you hurt. Please, let me make it up to you."

Thor smiled, covering the hand on his arm. "Of course."

Sif leaned in close and shoved the broom at Thor. "Feel free to clean the whole stable out. I'll be in the next one."

Sif left Thor with the broom and strode out as Thor stood staring ahead. Baldur could endure no longer and burst out laughing, falling back onto a pile of hay and grabbing Loki, pulling him down too. They both lay there laughing until Thor appeared, glaring at them over the gate.

“So that's the Sif you've been sniffing around,” Baldur said. “I think she likes you. She hides it very well, but there's something definitely there.”

"You're both dead," Thor said.

"It was him," Loki protested from where Baldur had him in a headlock.

Baldur pointed at Thor. "Your _face_."

Thor nodded and smiled before disappearing. It made Baldur frown, his grip on Loki loosening enough for him to escape the hold. Baldur sat up. "That's not good. He should be in here giving us a pounding."

"Giving _you_ a pounding," Loki said, brushing hay off his clothes. The gate opened then and Thor stood there with a wheelbarrow filled with horse manure. Loki stared, eyes wide with horror. He looked up at Thor and said, "Really, Thor, this was all Baldur."

"Too bad," Thor said, before emptying all the manure onto his two brothers.

## 

*

Baldur went back to the stables that night. He, Thor and Loki had left quite a royal mess and no doubt it was Lady Sif who would be arriving first thing in the morning to clean up, finding proof of whatever it was she thought about Thor. He stopped when he heard voices inside. Baldur cracked the door open slightly and looked inside.

“I told you, I dropped something and came back to look for it. I thought I might as well straighten the place out a little,” Loki said, flicking his wrist in the direction of a bale of hay. It slid into a corner and regained its rigid composure as it moved. A moment later, scattered hay flew together and landed as a second bale on top. “Doesn't explain why you're here sweeping the stables.”

Thor looked irritable, continuing to sweep. “We made a mess. I'm cleaning it. No explanation needed.”

Loki looked up, a saddle hovering in front of him. “This is about Sif, isn't it? You don't want her to think badly of you. Mother's been telling you to clean your messes for years.”

“You're an odd breed, I'll give you that.”

Baldur scowled at the woman's voice and turned to find Sif. He frowned and said, “However did you get pass my finely honed warrior senses?”

Sif smiled and nodded in the direction of the stable. “What is all this? The mighty princes of Asgard on midnight cleaning sprees?”

“Oh no, not at all. Loki appears to have dropped something. Thor doesn't want to look messy and me? Well, I was just out for a stroll.”

“Why?” Sif said. “What do you all care what I think?”

“My brother seems to prize what you think of him,” Baldur said. “Therefore, I am also forced to do the same.”

Sif rolled her eyes. “Do you even know why he cares what I think of him?”

Baldur gave Sif a long look. She was a fine looking woman and if Nanna didn't occupy most of his thoughts, he could easily find a spot in his mind emptying for Sif. “I can hazard a guess.”

Sif snapped her fingers in front of his eyes and then pointed up at her face. “My father refused to teach him. He said Thor was undisciplined and had too much ego to take instruction. Thor wants my help. Not my friendship. Or... what you were staring at.”

Baldur stared at her in horror. “He can't be my brother. It's not possible.”

There was a loud yelp from inside and when Sif and Baldur looked inside, it appeared that Thor and Loki had fallen into one of the pens and were now embroiled in a good old-fashioned Asgardian brawl. 

Sif clapped a hand on Baldur's shoulder and said. “I think you'll find it more than possible. Good night.”

Baldur ignored her and walked into the stable, picking up a wooden bucket filled with water. He leaned over the pen where Thor and Loki were grabbing and punching each other and emptied the bucket over them. They sprang apart in shock before looking up to stare at Baldur.

“Are you after Sif to get to her father?” Baldur asked. Loki was frowning at Baldur and then Thor. “Well?”

Thor rolled his eyes. “Have you seen her fight?”

Loki's mouth fell open as he almost yelled, “We thought you were pining for her!”

Thor stared at Loki. “What? Sif? Are you mad?”

Loki answered by lunging for Thor, whilst Baldur planted his face firmly into his palm.


	5. Loki the Enchanter

Loki, though a mischief maker, was still more studious than his two brothers. He was often the subject of idle gossip for spending more time learning the magical arts instead of improving his skills as a warrior like Thor, or hanging off the balconies of fair maidens like Baldur. So when Thor and Baldur did see him with a demure looking young woman, they could not help but spy upon their younger brother.

"Look at them. It's like watching a pair of exotic birds," Baldur whispered. 

"I wager they're both talking about ancient Asgardian war poetry," Thor said as he and Baldur leaned over the balcony looking into the library.

“Who is she?" Baldur asked, looking at the red-haired young woman Loki was sitting with as they both leafed through an old delicate looking tome.

"Sigyn," Thor said. "Remember old man Larsson? Her father."

"I knew it," Baldur said. "Loki's courting her father's mind through her just like you're courting Sif's. The new men of Asgard. Why make love when you can make connections with crotchety old windbags."

"You forget that Nanna's father was one of our tutors too once," Thor said.

“Yes, true. Then I saw his daughter and now have no recollection of what it is I'm supposed to have learnt in lessons,” Baldur said with a happy smile.

Thor shook his head. “Sif is right. Men are swine.”

Baldur rolled his eyes and said, “Well, do forgive me, Lady Thor.”

Thor gave Baldur a look. Baldur knew the look. Moments later Loki was hiding behind a book in embarrassment and Thor and Baldur were busy being banned from using the library.

## 

*

“I didn't think it would be true, but it _is_ true. Tall, pale, flame-haired, blue-eyed. Baldur the Beautiful, a very apt description.”

Loki frowned at Sigyn as they walked down the small paved street to her house. “People call him that?”

“Oh yes,” she answered, walking along in a black shawl that had her all wrapped up, a book held tight against her body. “People are forever talking about his beauty.”

“They probably haven't been up close to the ruffian,” Loki said. “Or heard him belch.”

Sigyn laughed. “Did you know that you're called Loki the Trickster?”

Loki shook his head and smiled. “No. I didn't.”

“Why do you think they call you that?” she asked.

“Because I am neither as beautiful as Baldur, nor as mighty as Thor,” Loki said. “Perhaps I am harder to define. Perhaps someone decided I am not what I seem and therefore a trickster.”

Sigyn stopped walking and smiled at him. “Loki the Wise?”

Loki turned his nose up at that. “Doesn't really have a ring to it. Now, tell me, your hair. Surely there's more to that red than meets the eye.”

She grinned at him and held up her hand, twisting her fingers, muttering a few words. Her red braid opened and bloomed into frost white thick curls that fell on her shoulders. Loki grinned and said, “Impressive.”

“Won't last the night, of course,” she said. 

“Beauty's curse,” Loki said, reaching to touch the tips of her hair. “May I?”

She nodded and watched as Loki curled a strand of hair around his finger and whispered words that sounded like snake song. The tips of her hair turned black, the colour bleeding upwards before fading and leaving her hair in two shades. She looked up with clear delight.

“You should stay for dinner,” she said. “Loki the Enchanter.”

Loki grinned. He could live with that title.

## 

*

Loki returned to the palace with tendrils of magic slipping between his fingers like tiny serpents. Sigyn had inherited her father's wisdom when it came to runic translations. She was opening up a world of enchantments to him. Better still, he enjoyed her company immensely and even found himself considering the idea of courting her. Smart, beautiful and pleasant, what else was there to look for, he thought, just as he walked around a corner only to have Fandral run into him and throw him to the ground.

Loki sat up slowly, rubbing his back as Fandral jumped to his feet, already cursing. Loki smiled with amusement and said, “Always so nice to run into Thor's friends. I thought you were up in the mountains to meditate or something.”

Fandral scowled down at Loki, lost in thought. Then he waved a hand and said, “The less said about that the better. Here, give me your hand.”

Loki let himself be heaved up to his feet, Fandral holding on as if he were afraid Loki might drop right back down. Loki pulled away and said, “The face rodent. I approve.”

Fandral reached up and stroked his face foliage, grinning. “Oh, yes. Good, isn't it? Gives the old face a little lift.”

Loki laughed, staring at Fandral for a moment before he shook his head. He pointed in the direction he had come from. “Thor's probably sparring with Sif right now, if that's who you want.”

Fandral looked utterly confused. “Sif? What? Little sour-face Sif?”

Loki grinned and nodded. “The same.”

Fandral sighed. “Your brother's a complicated man.”

Loki walked on past Fandral, still grinning. “If you say so.”

“Oh, Loki!” Fandral called out. Loki turned, brows raised in question. Fandral pointed in Loki's general direction. “It's been a while. How are you? You look good.”

Loki looked at Fandral who appeared his usual overly well-kept self. He couldn't imagine Thor's friend meditating unless it was on what moustache to keep. Loki smiled and said, “I'm well, thank you. Did the mountain air agree with you?”

“No. It's awful. I hated it.” Fandral shook his head. Loki laughed, surprised at the answer. “If I never see another mountain it will be too _too_ soon. It's much better here. Better than I remember it, in fact.”

Loki nodded, his laughter tapering off. He nodded in the direction of his chambers. “Come by some time. I'll fill you in on all the ways Thor's embarrassed himself while you were away.”

Fandral pointed at him. “I'll hold you to it.”

Loki gave Fandral a nod and left him, still quietly laughing when he walked through his door.


	6. Baldur's First Battle

A few more years and the angles of the brothers' faces sharpened, their shoulders broadened and their chests puffed out when they swaggered through the palace. One of them even now was striding down a long hall with the intention of coaxing Baldur and Loki into a late night's drinking in the town tavern. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Baldur and Nanna in a tender embrace in the dark corner of the corridor near Baldur's chambers. She was quiet, a numb look on her face and Baldur was whispering quiet consolations. Thor stopped, backing away, seeking out Loki instead. 

Loki was in his chamber, seated on the couch with a forgotten book open in his lap. He was staring at the fire, its flames flickering too bright in his eyes. Thor picked up the book and tossed it aside, "What's the matter?"

Loki sighed in the direction of the fallen book. "I was reading that."

"I saw Baldur and Nanna. Something's wrong. I've never seen Nanna look like that before."

Loki turned at stared at Thor. "You haven't heard."

"Heard what?"

"Baldur's going to Nornheim with Father to put down a rebellion. Father says if Baldur's to become crown prince, he needs to start riding at his side," Loki said, voice growing brittle. "They leave tomorrow."

In all their playing, Thor had forgotten the years were encroaching on them, stealing their childhood right out of their hands. Loki was staring at Thor with childishly large eyes, looking for an answer or a solution.

"I'll talk to Father," Thor said quietly as he leaned down and squeezed Loki's shoulder. "Nothing will happen to him. I swear it."

## 

*

Thor came up with the most sensible plan he could think of. He would not let Baldur out of his sight, not for a moment.

"What am I supposed to do when I'm out there, Thor?" Baldur snapped. Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun sat in uncomfortable silence as the two brothers stood locked in a battle of wills. "Am I to ride at Father's side or worry about my idiot brother?"

"You need not worry about me," Thor countered. "I can take care of myself. What's more, I will watch my brother's back."

Baldur groaned, covering his face with both his hands and turning away. "Thor, you don't understand. I have to do this. It's my duty. If anything happened to you, what I would I tell our mother?"

"And if something happened to you and I wasn't there when you needed me?" Thor asked quietly. "How would I live with myself?”

Baldur turned to look at Thor, looking defeated. Quietly, he asked, "Can I say anything to change your mind?"

Thor shook his head. "No."

Baldur sighed, stepping towards Thor with an outstretched arm. Thor embraced him tightly, as if he was saving Baldur even know. Baldur quietly muttered, “You damned idiot.”

"Very touching," Fandral said. "Just one question. Who's going to tell Loki?"

"There's no need to tell Loki." Everyone turned towards the quiet voice. Loki stood in the shadows of the doorway, watching Thor and Baldur. 

"Loki," Baldur said. 

Ignoring him, Loki turned and left. Baldur started after him, but Thor held him back. “He won't listen to you right now.”

“Well, someone better go after him,” Volstagg said, looking concerned behind his big red beard. “Someone least likely to get their ears boxed.”

Everyone looked at Hogun, who frowned, narrowing his eyes at them. Fandral sighed and stood, holding up his hands. “I'll go. Considering I'm not his brother, I'm in the least danger right now. It'll be fine. I'll tell a few jokes.”

After he left, Sif said, “Someone probably ought to follow Fandral too. Just to be safe.”

## 

*

Loki stood on his balcony, hands clutching at the railing as he looked out at the city and the country beyond. The mountains seemed impossibly far away and here Thor and Baldur were going even further. He felt so angry he didn't even hear someone enter his chambers, only alerted to the presence when he heard Fandral clearing his throat.

Loki turned and glared at him. Fandral explained, “Thor gave me a seal to get me past the guards.”

“What do you want?” Loki asked.

“Nothing,” Fandral said quietly. “I, well, that is to say, we all thought it best Baldur and Thor not come to you just yet.”

“Why come to me at all?” Loki asked. “Best I shouldn't see them at all if they've decided to go off and get themselves killed.”

“Loki,” Fandral said gently, “surely you understand why Thor is doing this.”

“He told me I wouldn't have to worry about Baldur. He didn't explain he was going to double my worry.”

“He wants to protect you,” Fandral explained. “Is that so terrible?”

Loki felt the anger drain from him, replaced with weariness. Quietly he asked Fandral, “Is it so terrible I want to protect them?”

“No. No, of course not,” Fandral replied, taking a few steps closer. “It is a most natural and noble thing. Look at you brothers, angry at each other because you would keep each other safe. I envy you. I wish I had such brothers.”

“And if you did, what would you do, Fandral?” Loki asked, looking him straight in the eyes, demanding honesty.

Fandral gazed back, somewhat dazed looking. “I... me? Well, I... I suppose I would find a way to protect them whether they liked it or not.”

Loki frowned and then as quickly the frown eased into realisation. “You would join them.”

Fandral's eyes widened. “No. No no no. I did _not_ say that. Loki, _no_.”

“But you're right, of course,” Loki said, knocking his hand against Fandral's chest. “We can all look out for each other.”

“Look, Thor's already dragged me and Hogun into this, why don't you stay here and relax? Read a book or something,” Fandral said, looking slightly flushed.

Loki pointed at Fandral. “You should have enlisted Volstagg too. He's deceptively strong. I hear he was quite the soldier in his time. Bring Sif along, I say. You should see the bruises she's given Thor.”

Loki flashed a grin in Fandral's direction as he swept past. Fandral called out, “Please don't do this. Your brothers will kill me. Loki? Loki! I'm dead.”

## 

*

It came up to the day that Thor and Baldur would leave with Odin and still Loki refused to speak with them. Most of the battalion was armed and mounted, ready to leave when Baldur heard the slow clip-clop of hooves before Loki sidled up next to him, attired completely in black, looking sharp as he sat astride his horse.

"I've come to call a truce," Loki said smoothly. 

Baldur nodded. "Good. I would not want to leave thinking you were angry with me and Thor."

"I'm not angry with you," Loki said. "Or Thor."

Thor arrived on Baldur's other side, loudly and disruptively. "Loki."

"He's come to call a truce," Baldur said. 

"Why?" Thor asked.

"Would you rather ride off to your deaths with me angry?" Loki asked. There was a dark sharp edge to Loki's demeanour. Baldur thought of him alone in his chambers, burning in the heat of anger to emerge sharp as a knife. Thor and Loki eyed each other dangerously, until Baldur reached across to Loki, playfully slapping his face until he coaxed a smile out of him.

Odin joined them then, smiling at the three. "I see Loki finally told you."

"Told us what?" Thor asked, already looking grim.

"He's coming too," Baldur said with a sigh. Loki turned his gaze on Baldur, his face softening. "Aren't you?"

"Father-" Thor started.

"I will not deny any of my soldiers the right to fight," Odin said harshly. "Today you ride to fight at each other's side. One day you two will ride to protect your king. It is as it should be. Come. We must make our way."

Odin rode off in front of them, disappearing amongst the troops. Thor looked stricken, while Loki sat quiet, blinking down at his own hands, like a guilty man staring at a murder weapon. Baldur reached across and took Loki's hand, squeezing it, pulling it with him as he reached to grab Thor's wrist, giving it a shake.

"It is as it should be," Baldur said quietly, nodding at them both. “Come. We go together.”

## 

*

The battalion returned with a third of the troops dead. Odin returned tired and weary, Thor with cuts, bruises and gashes, and Loki, limping and gaunt. Baldur returned with a festering wound from a poisoned arrow that had been meant for Odin. Frigga argued with Odin deep into that night.

Outside the healing chamber, Thor sat up against one wall, staring ahead as Hogun stood on one side and Sif sat on his other in silence, her hand momentarily covering his and squeezing. Against the opposite wall, Loki sat with his legs drawn up, vacantly staring at the door to the chamber, vaguely aware of Fandral next to him, making conversation for all of them. 

Inside the healing chamber, Nanna soothed Baldur's brow as he smiled at her and quietly said, "When I am king, I think I might put an end to war.”


	7. Odin and the Gatekeeper

Over the years, Odin had watched his sons grow from afar, always too busy with the affairs of Asgard to be as close as he wanted. But every now and then he would stand with the gatekeeper and ask him what his one eye might have missed. 

"What do you see?" Odin once asked Heimdall.

Heimdall saw Thor and Sif, sparring as if they were truly enemies and then sitting down as friends after they finished. He leaned against her, pressing their arms together, watching her as she talked. She talked and laughed, smiling as she turned to see him listening so intently. He smiled at her and she pulled him up for another round, while on the other side of the room Volstagg whispered something to make Hogun laugh. 

Heimdall saw Loki and Sigyn creating creatures of water, watching them leap out of a fountain in elaborate arcs. He saw a water bird fly up high before landing on Fandral and soaking him from head to toe as both Sigyn and Loki laughed, Sigyn taking Loki's hand and allowing him to pull her in towards him under Fandral's irritated gaze.

Heimdall saw Baldur and Nanna astride their horses, racing each other through the forest, Nanna riding like the best horsemen of Asgard. Besting Baldur, she dismounted and waited, lying on her side by a brook with an inviting and cheeky smile, which made Baldur fall to his knees beside her and bow his head for a kiss.

Heimdall said, "Your sons are happy."

Odin smiled, wishing it could be an everlasting happiness.


	8. The Crowning of Baldur

One day, when Odin called for Baldur, he knew it was for some terrible reason. There was a strange feeling in his gut, something heavy tugging on his heart, so much so that his feet could barely carry him to his father's chambers. Once there, Odin was quick to the point.

"I grow old," Odin he said, letting Baldur stand in the middle of the room, confused and worried. Odin picked up a long object wrapped in silk and carried it to Baldur, handing it to him. "When a prince is crowned as the next heir, he must take with this sword at least one of his king's burdens. That time has come."

Baldur took the sword and unwrapped it slowly. It seemed as light as a feather and as bright as the stars. Through it thrummed the energy of Odin and his father, and his father's father, and all who came before. Baldur stared it. "You do me a great honour. I would gladly share your burdens."

Odin put his hand on Baldur's shoulder. His expression was more troubled than Baldur could ever remember it. “I must speak to you about peace with Jotunheim. And Loki.”

He told Baldur a terrible secret, one that left him cold. Numbly, he returned to the chamber where Thor and Loki spent most of their time. Thor's Warriors Three were there, Sigyn sitting with Hogun, both of them in quiet intense conversation while Loki sat talking to Sif, Nanna with Thor, Fandral and Volstagg.

It was Loki who noticed Baldur and the sword in his hand. He frowned for a while before he got up and slowly approached Baldur. "This is it, isn't it? He's made you crown prince."

Baldur nodded. "This is it."

Loki grinned and looked back. "Thor!"

Thor strode over, stopping next to Loki and eyeing the weapon. Then in an awed voice he said, "The Odin Sword."

"It's done," Loki said. "He's crown prince."

They both fell upon him, embracing him tightly. Baldur held them both, his precious brothers, tighter than he had ever held anyone.

## 

*

“Do you envy him?” Sif had asked Thor, as they sat cooling off after another sparring session. “Do you wish you could be king?”

Thor shrugged, staring at the wall across the room. “It is the highest of honours. To be the chosen warrior for your people, their leader. I used to see how people looked at my father and think, one day they will look at me and think the same. There goes brave Thor.”

“But?”

Thor turned his head, frowning slightly. “I would rather people say, there goes Thor, brother of Brave Baldur.”

## 

*

“Sometimes I have these strange dreams,” Loki whispered to Sigyn as they stood between two tall shelves of ancient books. “I dream that Baldur is dead, gone away or never having been. Everything is different. Cold. Awful.”

“But what does that-”

“You asked me why I don't envy my brother's position when I have the intellect to rule,” Loki explained. He frowned, not quite able to catch the point he was trying to make to Sigyn. His frown eased when it came to him. “He doesn't care for the crown. It means nothing to him. So it makes me wonder, perhaps it _is_ meaningless.”

Sigyn frowned. “And what if Thor were to become king?”

Loki grinned. “Oh, then I would fight him for it. Did I tell you, when we were children, I used to take all his favourite toys.”

Sigyn rolled her eyes and shook her head. “It is true then. You've been spoiled rotten.”

## 

*

Baldur lay next to Nanna under the long hanging branches of a tree, it's leafy canopy filtering through dots of light. He was holding her in a tight embrace and she lay in it silently, her fingers tracing patterns on the back of Baldur's arm. She knew something was wrong, something troubled him and lay their sharing his silence, coupling it with quiet worry of her own.

“What is it?” she finally asked. “You're scaring me.”

Baldur shook his head, closing his eyes and pressing his face against the back of her head, inhaling her sweet scent. “Nothing.”

“If you hold me any tighter, you'll squeeze the breath right out of me.”

Baldur eased his hold and Nanna turned in his arms to face him, kissing his lips, his cheek, his jaw and finally his chin with a cheeky smile on her face. “Better?”

He looked at her and nodded slightly, whispering, “Infinitely.”

## 

*

The day came for the naming of the crown prince on Asgard. Everyone watched in silence as Odin stood in front of a serious-looking Baldur, the palace hall filled with onlookers, waiting for Odin to officially name Baldur as heir to the throne. 

Odin stood.

“Father,” Baldur suddenly said. “Wait.”

Odin stopped before he even had a chance to start, brow furrowed, one blue eye on Baldur, who looked up to the side where both Loki and Thor stood with Frigga.

“I'd rather have them beside me,” Baldur said, “Where I don't have to look at their atrocious helmets.”

There was a small murmur of laughter amongst those who heard. Thor and Loki looked to Odin, receiving a slow nod accompanied by a small smile. They both stepped down to where Baldur stood and took up a place beside him. 

Baldur turned to Loki and said, “Feels safer with you idiots close by.”

Loki replied with a wide grin, Thor snorting on Baldur's side. Baldur finally took a deep breath and stepped forward, falling to one knee, knowing his brothers stood with him, making the three of them an unbreakable fortress.


	9. Sigyn's Discovery

Of the three brothers, Loki was the most cunning. For a reason he could never explain to himself, he always felt it was in his best interests to step with care, whether it was in guarding his inner most thoughts, or the identities of those who knew his chambers too well.

“Are you sure one of your brothers might not come barging in here?”

Loki shook his head, stealing another kiss. “I told you. Baldur's sneaking around with Nanna and Thor's sparring with Sif.”

“What about your father? He's not bound to drop by is he?”

“He's with mother. Please try not to mention by parents and brothers again. This mood is unlikely to last and you're completely wasting it,” Loki said with a scowl as fingers trailed down his torso and hands pressed him back onto the couch. One hand withdrew and Loki caught it, closing his eyes and smiling, bringing it back to his chest. “There. I like that. Do that again.”

He sighed as the hand stroked down his chest and then gasped in shock when he felt the warm heat of mouth and lips latching onto his nipple. When he felt teeth, he felt a shock of pleasure shoot through him, turning his muscles momentarily rigid. A hand fumbled with the opening of his breeches and finally long expert fingers were slipping in and down. Just as he arched his back and let his legs fall open, he heard the familiar airy sound of the doors opening and then the thud of objects dropped. Loki sat up to find Sigyn staring at the scene, books lying at her feet and eyes wide open. She scowled also at the floor where Fandral was lying after being shoved off hard, looking embarrassed and irritated. 

“Forgive me, I didn't... I'll leave,” Sigyn said, averting her gaze before running away.

Fandral jumped to his feet. “Don't let her leave!”

Loki eyed Fandral from the couch. “Why ever not?”

“Thor will have my guts for this,” Fandral said. “As for Baldur. He'll use my most favourite parts as target practice if he realises I've defiled his precious little brother.”

Loki stood up, giving Fandral a sulky look. He picked up his discarded tunic and made quick work of slipping it on. “I couldn't tell that you had.”

Loki was headed to the door when Fandral grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “Now where are you going?”

“To speak with Sigyn, of course,” Loki said with a roll of his eyes. 

Fandral sighed and nodded. “Yes yes. That's a good idea.”

Loki grinned at the way Fandral was flushed with panic. He leaned forward and bumped a kiss against Fandral's mouth. “Don't worry. I can handle my brothers.”

“Yes, and they in turn can handle me. You forget, I grew up with them, the brutes,” Fandral said. “I know what wretches they can be.”

Loki grabbed Fandral by the shoulders and pushed him down onto the couch. “Sit. Stay. I'll be right back.”

Another kiss and Loki left Fandral to find Sigyn, which wasn't hard. She had returned promptly home. Loki received a suspicious look from her mother before she let him in and took her to their modest little library where Sigyn sat at a table, book open in front, eyes open with a faraway look. She heard him enter and her eyes moved to him. Loki slowly walked around the table at which she sat and took a seat next to her.

“Why did you leave like that?” he asked her.

She looked surprised and answered, “You wanted me to stay and watch?”

Loki shook his head. “No. But, you didn't have to leave like that.”

“Did you expect me to stand there while you finished with your friend?” she asked, her expression frustratingly unreadable. 

Loki sighed, looking away. He didn't know what he had expected. “You had the look of someone who might never return.”

Loki heard Sigyn sigh. When he looked up, she seemed both mildly amused and disappointed. “I may have been mistaken about your feelings for me.”

Loki reached out and took her hand in both of his. “They run deep.”

“Just not deep enough,” Sigyn said.

“Who's to say they couldn't?” Loki asked.

“And Fandral?” she asked.

Loki sat back, at a loss for an explanation. He frowned and said, “He wasn't part of the plan.”

“Plan? What plan?” Sigyn asked.

“The plan where you and I court, marry and have impossibly bright children,” Loki said. “Fandral just turned up and ruined the whole thing. In _deliciously_ creative ways, I might add.”

Sigyn's face scrunched up. “A plan. Why am I not surprised?” A short sigh followed and she asked, “Do you love him?”

Loki grimaced. “I have affections for him. And love for you.”

Sigyn smiled slightly. “It's easier to tell a friend you love them than it is to tell a lover.”

“Fandral and I are nothing so serious,” Loki said. 

Sigyn arched a brow and said, “You know, I might just feel sorry for Fandral in all this.”


	10. The Brothers in Jotunheim

The Frost Giants of Jotunheim had plagued the realms for a long time, until Odin took away their casket and their power. Still, that wasn't enough to stop their attempted incursions. It meant that ever now and then the Asgardians had to remind them who was the most powerful. Odin's sons took great pleasure in this. When they were winning.

One most persistent Frost Giant ran for Loki, running right through him and over a cliff's edge. Loki's illusion shimmered and disappeared back into its master. Loki looked across at Baldur and grinned, receiving a roll of the eyes. Then they were running again, evading their attackers, Thor causing mayhem somewhere in the distance. Loki spun about and threw off a few strikes of sharp shattering energy as Baldur whipped through the Jotuns with his gleaming sword, Thor smashing the world to pieces whilst Sif, Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg battled oncoming hoards. 

“Fandral!” Sif cried. “Thor, Fandral's down!”

Loki spun about in the direction of Sif's voice, just as a Jotun came darting towards him. Loki raised his arm to block and the Jotun reached out to grab it. Only, he stopped midway as Loki watched Baldur's sword protrude through the Jotun's chest. Loki stepped back as the Jotun fell, looking up to see Baldur running from where he had thrown the sword. He rolled the Jotun over and grabbed his sword, giving the fallen Frost Giant a strange quiet look before looking up and clapping a hand on Loki's shoulder.

“Are you all right?” he asked.

Loki nodded. “He didn't get close enough. Fandral is hurt.”

“Come, time to leave,” Baldur said, dragging Loki, the dead Jotun a forgotten thought.

## 

*

Odin was not happy on the return of his sons. Loki and Thor stood in the back of Odin's chambers, watching their father roar at Baldur. “What reasons could you possibly have to endanger peace between our realms?” 

“The Frost Giants have been searching for ways to cross realms,” Baldur explained patiently. “I have it on good authority they are close to perfecting the magic that would allow them to do so.”

Odin shook his head, jaw clenched. “It is more important we remain at peace with the Jotun-”

“Are we at peace?” Baldur asked quietly. “Crippling a realm is not peace, Father. The Jotuns sit like wounded lions, waiting to heal, to find the strength they need to attack. To take the casket and return life to their tomb-like realm. We are their enemies. Their gaolers. There is no peace here.”

Odin was staring at Baldur, his one seeing eye bright and pale. “You understand that the casket can never be returned to them.”

“Not yet,” Baldur said. “Perhaps one day. Nothing can resist change. The Jotuns and we are included in this.”

Odin nodded thoughtfully. “And you think the Jotuns can change.”

“I know that no Jotun is born evil,” Baldur said. Odin went still, his expression easing out of anger and frustration into surprise. He gave a Baldur pained smiled, clasping his shoulder before swiftly leaving without looking in Thor or Loki's direction. Baldur took a deep breath and turned towards his brothers. “So, no dungeon cells for us tonight after all. I think I need a barrel of wine.”

Baldur gave them a nod and headed for the doors, stopped by Thor's hand on his shoulder. He sighed and turned to look at Thor. “You truly believe the Jotuns capable of change?”

Baldur patted Thor on the stomach. “Come now, I had to say something to Father.”

Thor shook his head slowly. “You truly believe it. You would see good in the darkest of places.”

Baldur frowned at Thor who seemed almost pained by his realisation. Thor swallowed, his hand moving to cup Baldur's cheek before he turned and left, leaving Baldur alone with Loki. Baldur turned his gaze to Loki, finding him standing there watching him in his quiet way.

“Do you believe it?” he asked quietly. Baldur opened his mouth, only to have Loki tell him, “I'll know if you lie.”

Baldur's mouth snapped shut and he gave Loki a smile. Closing the gap between them, he said, “Yes. I believe it.”

“Why?” Loki asked, brow furrowed with curious confusion. 

Baldur looked at his brother long and hard. “I cannot believe in a universe where there are those who are destined to be evil.”

Loki smiled at Baldur, slow and thoughtful. “Why not?”

Baldur smiled back and answered, “It's not the universe I want to live in.”

Loki laughed quietly. “You would will the universe into goodness then.”

“Just watch me,” Baldur replied. Loki's clever eyes narrowed at Baldur. Then he grinned, thoroughly amused, turning to leave as Baldur watched him go with a small smile.

## 

*

Thor stood on the balcony of his room, staring out at the mountains in the distance. Jotunheim had mountains too. Tall peaks like jagged razor edges on the horizon, just outside the ruined city. The city his father had laid to waste. 

“What's this now? Contemplation? Your face looks all wrong, Brother.” Thor rolled his eyes and turned to see Loki join him at his side with a teasing smile. “I know what it is. Indigestion, yes?”

Thor laughed, shaking his head. “Everything is a matter of mischief with you, Loki.”

“Not everything. The fact that Baldur has gone quite mad worries me to no end,” Loki said. “Even now he is probably thinking of going to Jotunheim with gifts of fruits and jewels. If you're not careful, you could end up with a Jotun maiden for a wife. Can you imagine, Thor? The Jotuns, our friends and allies one day, if Baldur would have his way,” Loki said, shaking his head and laughing.

Thor looked down over the balcony railing. Jotunheim was somewhere under his feet. It had been a joke once that Thor trampled on the land of ice even when he walked in Asgard. He had spent a lifetime hating them, cultivating his anger and suddenly his brother spoke of the kind of peace his father had never considered.

“Do you know what I would do if I was king?” Thor asked Loki quietly.

Loki went very still beside Thor, but didn't look at him. “No.”

“I would tear apart that world with my bare hands,” Thor said, frowning at those willing hands.

“They're monsters,” Loki said. “I would do the same.”

“So why does Baldur think them capable of changing their ways?” Thor asked. 

Loki seemed to think about it and then just smiled at Thor, shrugging. “The same reason he is king instead of one of us. He is great Baldur.”

Thor snorted and said, “Brave Baldur.”

“Don't forget beautiful.”

“Big bottomed,” Thor said as Loki let out a laugh and grinned.

“How about bored?” came a yell from above. Both Loki and Thor leaned forward and looked up at the underside of Baldur's balcony, receiving a heavy splash of water moments later. “Now kindly shut up!”

Loki pulled a face at his ruined coat, as Thor yelled upwards, “I'm adding big-ears to the list!”

The response came as another splash of water in Thor's face.

## 

*

“So, I take it you take it I heard the rumours,” Nanna whispered to Baldur who lay wrapped around her in her bed. A bed that happened to be in her crotchety father's house, a vocal and cherished advisor to the king.

Baldur groaned quietly, remaining half-asleep. He murmured, “I take it you heard the rumours.”

“I did,” she said. “Everyone says Baldur has gone mad and wishes to make friends with Frost Giants.”

“I hear they make good wives,” Baldur said, yawning. Nanna kneed him hard, luckily getting his thigh. He grinned, waking up a little, grabbing her knee in his hand. “I didn't mean for me.”

“I feel for your poor wife when you have one. She could do so much better,” Nanna said with a smile. “It's a pity she'll be the shallow type, falling for hollow beauty wrapped around an empty head.”

“Oh, you wound me, my sweet,” Baldur said, as Nanna took his wrists and rolled him onto his back, covering his body. “Again? You're insatiable.”

“No, you're just lazy,” Nanna said, nuzzling his jaw as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“Do you really think it mad, Nanna?” he asked quietly. “Trying to make friends with foes?”

Nanna pulled back slightly to smile down at him. “Who wouldn't want to make friends with this foe?”

“Flattery won't get you anywhere. I'm the crown prince, you know. High of moral and principle,” Baldur said haughtily. Nanna grinned and started shimmying down his body, her head disappearing under the covers. Baldur wheezed, “Well, there goes that assertion.”

## 

*

Sif slammed into Thor hard and he fell back harder with a resounding thud. Sif then fell to her knees, straddling his waist. “You're distracted.”

Thor grimaced and shook his head. “I am not in a sparring mood.”

Sif stared at him. “Are you sick?”

Thor rolled his eyes and chose not to answer. Sif shrugged stood, holding out a hand to pull Thor up. As ever, he marvelled at her strength. He hadn't realised how much strength she possessed until she had slammed her elbow into his face for the first time. It was a memory that still made him smile. 

“Are you worried for Baldur?” she asked.

Thor wondered why he was supposed to be worried for Baldur. Then it came to him, everyone's worry that Baldur was going to invite Frost Giants to the next feast or something equally stupid. “Perhaps, a little.”

“Well, don't worry. The rumours are being spread by those few who have never wanted Baldur in line to the throne. They would rather some fighting-crazed son of Asgard go to Jotunheim to cause more bloodshed.” Sif then waved a hand at Thor and said, “No offence.”

Thor scowled and said, “I think I will go and bathe.”

She gave Thor a smile and patted his arm. “Yes, you need it.”

Thor turned around, trying not to stomp away from Sif like an angry child. Behind him, he was certain she was back to practising kicks designed to end family lines.


	11. Loki and the Warrior Fandral

Loki's name was never far from the mouths of gossips in Asgard. If the rumours were not to do with his excessive study or his dark demeanour, then they were about the strange chaste relationship between him Sigyn. They did not seem like a courting couple at all. And what of the strange relationship between him and Thor's friend Fandral? That was a favourite subject of the gossips too. Yet, there were some still quite unaware of such gossip, if not for long.

“I could get quite used to this,” Fandral said from where he lay in bed, his head cushioned in Loki's lap, Loki's fingers idly stroking his chest through the opening of his shirt. Loki was frowning in the direction of the balcony, lost in thought, Fandral's voice like a faraway voice barely striking his ear. He felt Fandral's hand cover his. “I said, I could get quite used to this.”

Loki finally looked down, aiming the frown at Fandral. “Getting stabbed by Frost Giants?”

“I meant all this tender love and care,” Fandral said with a wink. “I should have the Jotuns scratch me more often.”

Loki gave Fandral an annoyed look. “That was no _scratch_. You left a trail of blood stretching from Jotunheim to the healing chamber.”

Fandral blinked up at Loki and smiled. “Why, what's that, Prince Loki? You weren't worried about me, were you?” 

Loki looked away sullenly. “I'm sure you wouldn't have come along if you couldn't take care of yourself.”

Fandral reached up to stroke a finger along Loki's jaw. “Will you look at that? He _was_ worried. Here I was thinking all you cared for was the excitement of our clandestine trysts.”

Loki gave Fandral, pushing his hand away. “Then you were unkind to think it.”

“Loki, it was just jest,” Fandral said, looking immediately regretful. 

“It was in poor taste,” Loki said, swallowing as Fandral sat up to put them face to face. “Ugly, and in poor taste.”

Fandral leaned in close to kiss Loki, receiving a cool cheek rather than a welcoming mouth. “Now don't be like that.”

Loki held a hand against Fandral's chest and kept him away, while Fandral reached out to him. A half-hearted struggle ensued and Fandral ended up straddling Loki, gripping his wrists and holding them down while Loki looked up at him with a bored expression. 

“It's not an easy life, but it's an interesting one,” Fandral said. “I'll give you that.”

“Fandral!” came Baldur's familiar voice, followed by his grinning presence before either Loki or Fandral could react. Within seconds he stood in the doorway to Fandral's chamber, holding a large basket of fruit, which dropped from his hands with a thud. He looked at Loki and then at Fandral.

“I can explain,” Fandral said, holding up his hands in immediate surrender.

“Explain what?” Thor asked, walking in and stopping next to Baldur. 

He frowned at the scene before him and then the fruit at his feet. Then he looked at Baldur's serious face and back at Fandral. Finally he looked at Loki who lay trapped between Fandral's thighs, twisting about to look at Thor as he said. “Don't either of you ever knock?”

“What was the code?” Thor asked, pointing at Fandral. “ _What_ was the code?”

“Now, I understand you're upset, Thor,” Fandral said.

“Bedding your friend's kin was not part of the code. Get off him,” Thor said, pointing to Loki. “Remember? Remember the vow?”

“Oh come now! We made that code after you started eyeing Hogun's sister!” Fandral protested.

“Well, that was the wrong to say,” Baldur said as Thor jumped forward to haul Fandral off and dangle him over the balcony.

## 

*

"You brothers are insane," Nanna said, shaking her head in disbelief.

Baldur was offended at the suggestion. "How so?"

"Oh, wait, I'm wrong. It is perfectly acceptable for Thor to dangle his friends off balconies. And, of course, while he's doing that, it's perfectly fine that you should stand there suggesting Hogun as the better choice of Thor's friends if Loki really must, what was it you said, _plough the fields closest to home_? As for Loki, I suppose we should applaud his decision to go after Warrior 'burn me in a Y-shaped vessel' Fandral."

Baldur gave Nanna a dazed look before regaining his composure and irritably telling her, "Why don't you really tell me what you mean? No no, don't hold back now."

"All I mean to say is, when your mother told you to always look after him, he was a mere babe. That is no longer the situation, if I am to go by the lecherous comments of oglers."

Baldur scowled. "I want names."

"You see?"

"This isn't about protecting him, my sweet. It's about familial honour. If someone were to make lecherous comments about my father I would similarly find them and pound them into a fine paste and he is more than capable of protecting himself. As for suggesting Hogun, it's simply because of the lack of rumours surrounding his whore-mongering."

"Yes, poor Loki, I can never see him deliberately choosing someone to make the most of their experience, precious and innocent flower that he is," Nanna said, arching a brow at Baldur.

"Are you calling my brother devious?" Baldur asked. Nanna gave him a blank look. Baldur frowned. “You know, Father's been asking about bright young things that might make good spymasters one day.”

Nanna rolled her eyes, picked up her skirts, turned and stomped away in a manner that only made her silken dress seem even more bizarre. Baldur watched her go, not without appreciation.

## 

*

“Fandral? How did he manage to keep that to himself?” Sif set her tankard of ale down on the table, the tavern busy with afternoon noise. She thought her question over and said, “He probably found motivation somewhere.”

“In bed with my brother, is where,” Thor said sullenly. “Right under our noses.”

“I don't understand why you're so angry. Loki is very capable of looking after himself and Fandral is not a bad person,” Sif said. “He has... appetites, yes, but he's good. Honourable. Most of all, he's loyal.”

“Yes, and when Loki is bored and done with him, what then?” Thor asked.

Sif went quiet and Thor could see the meaning of his words dawn on her. “You're... you're worried about Fandral?”

Thor sighed, shaking his head. “I love my brother and would never wish to see him hurt, but if things should sour between the two-”

“Then you will do right by both of them,” Sif said sternly. “I know you will. You... you're rash and you're quick tempered, but you have a good heart. I mean, from what you tell me, you did not dangle Fandral off that balcony for very long.”

Thor sighed. “I began to tire.”

“Well... good. You and Baldur could have reacted in a more sane fashion. And you know Fandral. He loves you too much to toy with Loki's affections. I'm sure he chose to... court Loki after some thought,” Sif said.

Thor picked up his own ale, emptying the tankard in a few gulps. “After some thought and Loki's pursuit of him. According to Loki, Fandral was quite the challenge.”

“Oh... Oh.” Sif blinked at Thor. “That brother of yours is going to break his poor heart, isn't he?”

## 

*

Fandral flopped down hard on Loki, the force of which made Loki expel a surprised short laugh. A moment later Fandral rolled off to the left of Loki with a sigh, smoothing his hair back with one hand, while the other fell back against Loki's damp chest. Loki leaned across to kiss Fandral's shoulder, nipping it slightly before pulling back. 

“How's your arm?” Loki asked.

Fandral nodded and replied, “It's seen worse injury. It's also had its fair share of aiding me in dangling off balconies.”

Loki grinned, sitting up to grab a hold of the blankets, pulling them half way up and lying back down with a contented sigh. “I'm sorry about that.”

“Are you?” Fandral asked. Loki turned his head to find Fandral frowning at him. He blinked at Fandral in question. Fandral rolled onto his side, propping himself up on an elbow. He placed the flat of his other hand on Loki's stomach, watching it slide in a slow circle. “Do you remember the first time we met, Loki?”

“What does that have to-”

“You don't,” Fandral said as Loki made to push Fandral's hand away. Fandral in turn took hold of Loki's wrist, keeping it tamed. “You were just a baby then, speaking in childish riddles. But I remember you. I remember going to the palace with my father, and your mother taking me to play with Baldur and Thor. She said, 'now play nicely with each other and make sure you don't forget Loki.'”

Loki gave Fandral a bored look, his captured hand limp and forgotten. “You really haven't mastered the art of conversing with your lovers, have you? You have me naked in your bed and you want to talk about my mother and our childhoods.”

“Shh,” Fandral said. “I'm not finished. There's a point to this particular story, one I think The Trickster will like. Now, where was I? Oh yes, you and your brothers. Baldur being who he is, he immediately devised a game that would include a new player. So there I was, having him tell me the rules while Thor handed me a toy dagger. An old wooden toy dagger. You know what happened next?”

“Someone got arrested for telling awful bedtime stories?” Loki asked.

Fandral grinned. “No. The little prince let out an almighty wail, as if he'd been bitten by a viper. You were wailing with the purest of childish rage. Baldur went straight to you of course, holding and cooing, the little child-father that he was, doting on you. I remember how you flailed your little arms and legs, refusing to be calmed. Even when you stopped crying, you clung to him so miserably.”

Loki silently blinked at Fandral, not moving a muscle. Fandral let go of Loki's wrist, letting Loki's hand rest against his stomach. Loki remained still and observant as Fandral shifted to curl his arm around Loki's head, resting it on the pillow and bringing them much closer together now that he was no longer propped on his elbow. From this distance Loki could make out the geography of Fandral's eyes, all the layers of blue that went into the waters of his gaze.

“Then there was Thor, hovering about you, holding out toys to make the baby stop crying. Pulling silly faces. He saw you reaching out in my direction and without a thought he took back that rotten old wooden dagger and handed it to you. You couldn't bear it, Loki, to have your brothers not doting on you for even a moment. That whole time I was there was spent on appeasing you. You eventually tossed the dagger away, but you had your brothers' undivided attention.”

Loki swallowed, his throat feeling tight as if a boulder had lodged itself inside. He mustered up a smile and said, “What an odd grudge to carry, against a child who didn't know better. Don't you think it's time you moved on?”

Fandral smiled. It seemed realer than the one Loki had forced across his own mouth. Loki could feel Fandral's fingers toying with his hair as he answered. “I did move on.” He dropped his head to lay a kiss on Loki's unmoving lips. “What if the child still doesn't know any better?”

Loki glared in Fandral's direction until Fandral moved back, enough for Loki to get up and out of bed. Loki found his breeches and put them on quickly, followed by his tunic. The rest of his attire he gathered in his arms. Loki looked across at Fandral. “Tell me, in this new scenario where I am a wailing selfish child courting the attention of my brothers, are you the toy?”

Fandral shrugged. “I don't know. You tell me.”

Loki mulled it over and replied. “I think you would be doing yourself a disservice by comparing yourself to a dull and useless old wooden dagger. I mostly find you to be quite sharp, and apt at hitting the mark. It's just a pity you think you're not valuable as anything other than a plaything, Fandral.”

Fandral sat up, drawing up his legs and leaned forward on his knees, brows raised. “I think I rather like being a plaything.”

Loki smirked. “Yes, it's quite something else to have the blessing of my brothers, isn't it? Not as thrilling as being a secret.”

Fandral smiled, looking down at his hands and their fidgeting linked fingers. “Not as... clear as being a secret, Loki.”

Loki swallowed, nodding. Giving Fandral a tight smile, he said, “Maybe things will become clearer one day.”

Fandral glanced up. “I hope so. Otherwise all that fine pursuit, it would be for nothing.”

“Not for nothing,” Loki said. He rummaged around his clothes, finding a small silver dagger which he lightly threw at Fandral as a token. Fandral caught it and turned it over his hand with a smile. “Most certainly _not_ for nothing.”


	12. The Announcement of Baldur and Nanna's Wedding

Talk of consorts and sweethearts was always rife in Asgard, so it was no surprise when the announcement of a royal wedding was made. Soon, Baldur and Nanna would be wed and all of Asgard would know its future queen.

“Are we expecting the pitter-patter of tiny feet?” Volstagg whispered to Thor. They were both with Hogun, Sif and Fandral, standing off to the side as Odin made the announcement at the head of the hall, both Baldur and Nanna standing close by with Frigga between them.

“Baldur assures me no,” Thor said.

“Can you imagine? A wedding _and_ a child?” Sif asked. 

“The celebrations would never end,” Hogun said. “Isn't that so, Fandral? Fandral?”

Thor turned to see why Fandral was ignoring Hogun, only to find him gazing at Loki who stood ahead of them, listening to Sigyn at his side. Thor gave Hogun a look and he nodded back, turning to Sif and Volstagg, directing their attention to other matters.

Thor clapped a hand on Fandral's back. “Fandral?”

Fandral looked at Thor and grinned. “Your father's not still talking is he? When do we start the drinking?” 

Feeling somewhat guilty, quietly Thor said, “Fandral... about Loki.”

“It's fine,” Fandral said, giving him an even look. “I mean, I'm sure if I had a brother, he'd be throttling that little brat of yours, but I don't and therefore, we continue, as we were. Besides, it was all a rather amicable parting. So much so, neither of us is sure who has the broken heart here.”

“There is no such thing as amicable heartbreak.” Fandral pulled a face at what Thor was implying, so Thor smiled and said, “And never forget, you are no less than a brother to me.”

Fandral snorted. “If that were so, your brothers would be my brothers and I would be Loki's brother and, well, let's not go in that direction. That's more suited to you royal types. I appreciate the sentiment, of course.”

“Thor!” Loki called back at the moment. Thor looked ahead to see Baldur and Nanna being presented to the court, Odin joining their hands together as Baldur looked brave and serious and Nanna looked demure and shy.

Thor looked at Loki who rolled his eyes at the display and then whispered something to Sigyn, making her laugh. Thor turned to his friends who were all looking too amused by soon to wed couple and their new-found qualities of grace and humility. That was until Nanna stood on her own dress and tripped sideways into Baldur who grabbed her and fell backwards, bringing her down into his lap. It was the expected corner of the hall and audience that burst into riotous laughter.


	13. Brokkr and the Jotun Prisoner

With Baldur as king-in-waiting, Thor and Loki soon took their place, commanding his armies and watching the realms for whispers against Asgard. Like many mornings now, Loki strode into the chambers Baldur had been given to carry out his duties, prepared with information.

“I bring news,” Loki said, stopping to see Baldur in one of Thor's notorious headlocks. Loki gave them both a look and Thor let go of Baldur who shoved him away, receiving a smug grin. Flatly, Loki said, “I can come back.”

“Of course not,” Baldur said, waving him over. “Come, you have an official look about you.”

Loki held up a scroll. “An intercepted message meant for Jotunheim. From our good friends the Svartálfar. The message was heavily charmed, but I managed to break the enchantment. Probably lost some of the meaning, but the message is a simple one. They have something the Jotuns want. Something of value.”

“A weapon?” Thor asked.

Loki shrugged. “Could be. I can try finding a window into their realm, watching them for a while.”

Baldur shook his head. “That kind of magic is child's play to them. They'll have you in a second. We need to get closer without too much magic.”

“Your wedding,” Thor said, pointing at Baldur. “We can use it as an excuse.”

“Of course,” Loki said. “We'll tell them we require their weapon-forging skills. Good idea. Father's been to see them for similar reasons several times .”

Baldur was nodding. He pointed at Loki. “Then you cause a diversion, one that requires our elf friends to abandon their posts, and under the guise of offering assistance, we take a little look at what these fine magical fellows are up to.”

“Clever,” Loki said with a smile.

“Oh, I knew it would appeal to you, Brother,” Baldur said, lightly punching Loki in the arm. He turned to Thor and said, “And you have command, of course. I suggest we take few men, have them waiting while Heimdall keeps an eye on proceedings. Call for them as and when required.”

“Exactly what kind of diversion were you thinking?” Loki asked, idly examining his clean fingernails.

“Something big,” Baldur said. “Big and bright.”

Loki smiled. He loved a good challenge.

## 

*

“Go!” Baldur yelled, ushering more of the elves down a dark rock corridor. Smoke was filling the place as if it was aflame. It was so good, he worried Loki might have actually set some part of the fort on fire. 

Meanwhile, helpful prince of Asgard that he was, Baldur was running down corridors and helping in an evacuation of the rocky complex, whilst looking into corners that were none of his business. There were plenty of interesting things to be found, but not quite the weapon he was expecting in the possession of the Svartálfar.

“Is there anyone here? The place is on fire! You need to leave!” Baldur called out, peering down a dark stairwell that seemed to lead to no more than a black cellar. But something made a noise down there, clinking and metallic. Baldur continued down the steps, finding himself a large dank stone enclosure with holding cells. “Is there anyone here?”

There was no response, but there was a shuffling sound, like someone had been startled. Baldur followed it, passing many empty cells until he came to the bars of the very last one. In the corner of it sat a huddled figure in a hooded cloak, hidden by the shadows. Baldur looked around and called out, “Guards!”

“They won't come,” the figure said, his voice quiet, measured, but strained and tired. “Not for another three days.”

“Waiting makes a good punishment,” Baldur said. “And the Svartálfar are very good at handing out punishments. What did you do to earn a place in this this fine dwelling?”

The figure stood and very slowly limped up to the bars. Under the cloak he seemed thin and weak, his height making it seem even worse. When he reached the bars, Baldur saw they were almost eye to eye in height. Eye to red eye as it happened. The figure pulled back his hood to reveal a most remarkable sight. Jotun blue without any of the facial ridges of the Frost Giants. The light markings on his face, his skin and eye colours, those were what gave away his race. His face was gaunt and bruised, his red eyes flat and dead. He was a pitiful sight.

Baldur frowned. “You're very far from Jotunheim.”

“Shouldn't you be saving yourself?” the Jotun asked, sound breathless. “From the fire.”

“Prince!” a gruff voice interrupted the quiet conversation. Baldur turned towards the irritating voice to see the stout man who owned it, Brokkr. He was perhaps half-a-hand shorter than Baldur, but made up for it with his muscular girth, barrel chested and wood-skinned. He stomped up to Baldur, throwing the prisoner a filthy look that made the Jotun cower and retreat to his dark corner. 

Baldur nodded towards the prisoner. “Plan on letting him burn?”

Brokkr snorted, loud and rough. “It appears your magicking brother has found the source. We are no longer in danger. Come, let us return to our food and wine, talk more of these trinkets you would have us make.”

Brokkr turned to leave without waiting for Baldur to agree. Baldur eyed the Jotun, telling Brokkr, “Something tasteful for the wife, I was thinking.”

Baldur followed Brokkr all the way to his personal chambers, where Thor and Loki were sitting in the company of elven guards. Baldur walked in and smiled, telling Loki, “I hear you found the fire.”

“I certainly had enough time to locate it,” Loki said, blinking at Baldur. Baldur rolled his eyes, out of the view of the guards and Brokkr who was pouring himself a fresh cup of wine. Baldur took up a seat on the plush looking couch. 

Baldur said, “Was that a Jotun I saw in your cells?”

Brokkr grinned, showing a set of square and even teeth. “Impressed you Asgardians, no?”

Thor looked visibly impressed. “You have a captive Jotun? What crime did he commit to deserve a Svartálfarn cell?” 

Brokkr laughed. “Being Jotun is crime enough.”

“On Asgard,” Baldur said, “the incarcerated have usually done something to merit their stay in our lovely dungeons.”

“Maybe these days,” Brokkr said. “You ask your father about the days of Bor. Those were the good days. If a Jotun so much as looked at an Asgardian, into the dungeons they went.”

“Yes. Can't imagine why they hate us so much,” Baldur said with a tight smile. “I say let him go. He's only taking up your valuable space.”

“Yes, but he does keep my men entertained,” Brokkr said, winking at Baldur before grinning at Loki. “He sends the dullest letters to Jotunheim. Must melt their hearts right down, those ice monsters.”

Baldur watched as Loki frowned, a bemused smile sitting on his lips. Next to him, Thor looked increasingly bored and annoyed by Brokkr's uncouth boasts. As for Brokkr, he had a gleam in his eyes, especially when he looked at Loki. The bastard, Baldur thought, he knows. He can tell. These Svartálfar always could see what others couldn't. 

“You should take a look, Prince,” Brokkr told Loki. “He's an odd one, this Jotun. Frost Giant, but no taller than your brothers here. Not as ugly as them other lot either.”

“Thank you for the offer, but I think I'll pass on this occasion,” Loki said. 

Brokkr shrugged. “No matter. Some other time then. He's not going anywhere fast. We took care of that.”

Baldur forced a smile onto his face, pushing aside the disgust he felt. “You're nothing if not thorough, friend Brokkr.”

Brokkr laughed and said, “Enough talk of these Jotuns. Let's talk trinkets.”

It was difficult to talk trinkets. Whilst Brokkr ran through a list of objects that should have enticed him, he thought of the Jotun in the cell. All he could see in the place of that hooded face was Loki, rotting away in a dark hole for no reason other than being a Frost Giant. Even as they left the compound and headed for open space, Baldur could only think of one thing. The Jotun in that cell could so easily be the brother he dearly loved. 

He brought his horse to a sudden stop. Loki sidled up close and said, “You've been quiet the whole way. What is it?”

Baldur looked at Loki and quietly told him, “I am returning to Brokkr's castle.”

Loki frowned. “Why? Our business is done. We found nothing.”

Baldur shook his head. “No, we didn't find what we were looking for. We were looking for a weapon. The message you intercepted was about the Jotun prisoner.”

“And you propose?” Loki asked with a tone that suggested he knew Baldur's proposal was going to be of an idiotic nature. 

“I propose we rescue the Jotun,” Baldur said with a nod. 

Loki blinked. Then he called out, “Thor!”

Thor rode up to Baldur, leaving behind the quiet conversation with the four guards travelling with them. He sobered when he saw Loki's expression. “What?”

“Baldur wants to return to the castle to rescue the Jotun prisoner,” Loki said. 

Thor frowned at Baldur. “Are you mad?”

“I don't trust Brokkr to have sway over the Jotuns and if this prisoner is of importance, then the Jotuns could very well play into his hands,” Baldur said.

“They are Jotun,” Thor said slowly. “They do not play into the hands of anyone so easily.”

“No, not easily,” Baldur said, “but maybe eventually.”

“This is madness,” Loki said. “You would risk our lives, for what, a _Jotun_?”

“An innocent Jotun,” Baldur said.

“And what if he is?” Loki snapped. “Why do _we_ have to save him?”

“We don't,” Baldur said quietly. “We don't have to do anything. But _I_ must. The Jotuns will remain our enemies forever if we hold them at arm's length.”

“And you would hold them to your bosom, would you?” Thor asked.

“If that's how you want to put it, then yes. I'm going back. No one has to be party to this.”

“You're right,” Thor said. “You can't ask this of the men.”

“I won't,” Baldur said. “I won't ask it of you either.”

Loki was staring at Baldur, looking completely confused. “Why do you care so much, Baldur? If the situation was reversed, he would let you rot in there.”

Baldur looked hard at Loki. “I am certain it would depend on the Jotun debating my escape.”

Loki gave Baldur an incredulous look before aiming it at Thor. “Well, that's that then. Baldur the Brave has spoken.”

“I said I don't expect you to--”

“Which means nothing,” Thor said. “We go where you go.”

Baldur looked at Loki for his answer. Loki rolled his eyes, turned his horse about and started without them, Baldur following with a smile, Thor close behind.


	14. The Sewing of Loki's Mouth

The rescue of the Jotun prisoner had not gone well. If the brothers had returned to Asgard safely with the rescued prisoner, it was only because Heimdall had remained vigilante. Now Thor stood silently outside the king's hall, none of the conversation between his father and Baldur filtering out into the corridor. The doors were shut on him and everyone else. Further down from him, Sif and Hogun stood with Nanna, talking in supposedly quiet voices, trying to leave him in peace. He was in no state to talk, not after what had happened. 

“I don't understand,” Nanna was saying.

“They went back for a prisoner,” Hogun told her. “They were caught.”

Nanna was quiet for a while. He voice sounded thick when she said, “Baldur-”

“He is fine. Bruised and battered, but on his feet and fine,” Sif said, quiet and reassuring. More silence followed and Thor could tell Nanna was looking in his direction, the bruising on his face and the blood on his clothes, some of it his, some of it Loki's.

“Where is Loki?” Nanna asked.

“He's in the healing chamber with Frigga,” Sif answered. “No one is to see him.”

“Why? What did they do? Sif, tell me what happened,” Nanna urged, grabbing Sig's arm.

Thor spun around angrily and marched up to Nanna, shouting, “What do you want to know?”

“Thor,” Sif warned.

“This is all Baldur's fault,” Thor said, glaring at Sif. “He is to blame for what happened today.”

“He was trying to do the right thing,” Hogun said, calm and collected. 

“They sewed Loki's mouth shut!” Thor spat. “In front of us. They held him down and sewed his mouth shut. For what? A Jotun?”

“Thor, what are you saying?” Nanna asked, her face paling. “Why would they do that?”

“Loki used his magic to protect us,” Thor said, throat constricting and eyes burning. “His punishment was pain, while ours was to watch him and do nothing.”

Sif put her hand on Thor's arm. “He's home now. He's going to heal. You're all home. Allfather won't let Brokkr get away with this.”

Thor snatched his arm away from Sif and turned to look at the large golden doors behind which Odin was still talking to Baldur. “And I won't let Baldur get away with it.”

## 

*

“We were helpless,” Baldur said, vacantly staring ahead. “He enchanted us so we couldn't even move. All we could do was watch them surround Loki.”

“Stop,” Odin said, as quiet as Baldur, facing away from him. Baldur clapped his mouth shut on command and remained silent as Odin turned around and walked up to him. “I know why you thought you had to save the prisoner, but it was foolish. Do you understand?”

Baldur looked at Odin, nodding, feeling like a child. He expelled a harsh breath. “What of Brokkr?”

“He will remain in the dungeon until I have decided his punishment,” Odin said. “The Jotun prisoner is yours. Now that you have liberated him, you must decide what is to be done with him.”

Baldur wished he had never set eyes on the wretched creature. “What about Loki?”

“The stitching cannot be cut,” Odin said. “It has been charmed to grow back harder and thicker every time it is cut. Left alone, it will dissolve in seven days, not without considerable pain. Loki will simply have to endure it.”

“There's something else too,” Baldur said. “Brokkr whispered something in Loki's ear. I think... I think he told Loki the truth.”

“You can't know this,” Odin said. 

“I saw him,” Baldur said, thinking back to the look on Loki's face, the way his whole body stilled as Brokkr whispered in his ear and drew back with a grin. Loki had shook his head, told him, 'No. No, you're lying.' Brokkr had laughed and Loki had resumed his struggle, violently brought down to the ground. “Brokkr knew. The moment he was close enough to Loki, he could tell.”

“If that is so, then Brokkr will simply have to confess that he is a liar,” Odin said grimly. He then gave Baldur what seemed like a pitying look. “Go. Have your bruises looked at.”

A heavy pat on the shoulder and Odin was turning to leave him, disappearing into the inner chamber. Baldur walked out in a daze to find Nanna waiting for him, numbly letting her embrace him, closing his eyes and pressing his face against her hair.

“You fool,” she whispered. “What did you do?”

Baldur pulled away tiredly. “Where's Thor?”

Nanna shook her head, grabbing his hand. “Hogun and Sif only just calmed him down and took him to his chambers. Leave him be for now, Baldur.”

“I can't,” Baldur said, pulling out of her grasp. “I can't leave it like this.”

She trailed after him, pulling on his arm. “He's baying for your blood. Let him calm himself, then talk to him.” Baldur said nothing, walking on. Nanna stopped following, calling out, “There will never be a good time to explain why a Jotun deserved such attention, Baldur. For the sake of Valhalla, leave him be.”

Baldur stopped, his whole frame stiffening, snapping the pain back into his abused muscles. “Will you tend to my wounds after I've seen him?”

He heard her let go of a harsh breath. “I'd rather not see any more of your wounds.”

“But will you?”

“Of course I will, you idiot,” she said quietly.

Baldur smiled, nodding. He walked on until he reached Thor's chambers. Predictably, both Hogun and Sif were stood outside in quiet conversation. Sif saw him and stepped in his way. “Now is not the time.”

“Move aside, Sif,” Baldur said. 

“You have no idea how angry he is,” Sif said. “Let it be for now.”

“If he is angry, then he has every right to take it out on me,” Baldur told her. “I will not hide from my brother.”

“And we do not wish to carry another of you brothers bleeding to the healing chamber,” Hogun said.

Baldur clapped a hand on Hogun's arm. “You have strong enough shoulders. Let me pass. Please.”

Both Hogun and Sif gave each other resigned looks and moved aside, allowing Baldur to open the door and walk into Thor's chambers. A chair lay broken and on its side, having lost a war with Thor's rage. Baldur walked past it and deeper into the room until Thor's bedchamber came into view. Past the gauzy drapes, Baldur could see Thor sitting hunched over at the foot of his bed. 

Baldur walked up to the drapes, not daring to walk further. Quietly he said, “You have every right to be angry at me. Everyone does. I can only say I am sorry for what has happened.”

He couldn't say anymore because suddenly something Thor-shaped came flying through the drapes, grabbing Baldur around the waist and throwing him to the floor. They rolled around for a while, Baldur trying to grab and Thor trying to punch, the drapery between them making everything difficult. 

“You don't deserve it!” Thor was spitting. “You don't deserve to be king!”

Baldur kneed Thor hard, throwing him off. He stumbled to his feet, only to feel Thor's fist in his face, throwing him across the room. He stood again, unsteady on his feet as Thor stalked towards him. He lifted his fist for another strike, but this time Baldur kicked him with the flat of his foot, square in the gut, sending Thor crashing onto a low table.

Baldur took a deep breath. “I did what I thought was right.”

Thor rolled off the shattered table, lying on the floor and glaring at Baldur. “And Loki is the one who had to pay for it.”

“I'm sorry,” Baldur said, slowly making his way to this brother. He extended his hand to Thor. “Brother, please.”

Thor reached up and took Baldur's hand, allowing himself to be pulled up before he head-butted Baldur hard. As Baldur doubled over, Thor advanced forward, not expecting Baldur to straighten up and take a swing at him. Baldur struck him hard in the mouth.

Thor stumbled back, his hand going to his mouth, wiping blood onto his thumb. He looked at it and then at Baldur, shaking his head. He snarled, “Over a Jotun. You did this for a _Frost Giant_.”

“I did it for my brothers,” Baldur said quietly. 

Thor gave him an incredulous look. “How? How was this for us?”

“Because Loki is Jotun and I had to prove a Jotun life is worth saving!” Baldur shouted. 

Thor frowned, features twisting in disgust. “What?”

Baldur blinked away tears. “Loki... he is Jotun.”

Thor leapt at Baldur, grabbing him by the front of his tunic and shaking him hard. “Do you have any idea what you're saying?”

“Father told me,” Baldur whispered. “The night he gave me his sword. He told me he found an abandoned Jotun child in a temple and brought him here, made him his son and our brother. He's Laufey's son.”

“ _Laufey's_ son. Wha-” Thor was shaking his head, fingers gripping Baldur's tunic hard. “No. _No_.”

Baldur reached up, his hands covering Thor's. “The prisoner, he is as innocent as our brother who did not ask to be born of our enemies, or to be found by our father. I had to help him because if we are to continue loving our brother, we cannot hate the Jotuns.”

Thor had a glazed look about him as pushed Baldur away, stepping back. “Does he know?”

Baldur thought back to Brokkr, to the look of terror in Loki's eyes. He nodded and replied, “He knows.”

## 

*

_I'll put you in your place, you Jotun throwaway. You didn't know, did you? That's right, you're not a son of Odin. You're a Frost Giant. And you know what they say about Jotun mouths, don't you?_

Loki stared ahead, the words echoing through his head. He could still smell Brokkr's acrid breath even now, warm on his face. It made the bile in his stomach rise, along with the panic of what might happen with a mouth sewn shut. His fingers curled against the mattress of the healing bed as he tried to breath through his nose, the wire thong holding his swollen lips together feeling like razor sharp metal wire. He closed his eyes and shivered.

“Will you two help him back to his chambers? There's no more to be done here and I... I can't see him like this.” His mother was still hovering around him after witnessing his panic when he thought he couldn't breath, the sensation of his swollen lips sewn airtight, too much to bear. After the panic had abated somewhat, he could no longer look at her either. 

“Loki.” He felt the pressure of a hand on his shoulder, involuntarily flinching at the touch, too easily remembering how Brokkr had bound his magic long enough for his thugs to hold Loki down, while Brokkr performed his deed. “Loki, it's Sigyn.”

He swallowed, because he couldn't speak. He couldn't even look at her, knowing she would see his bruised face and the bloody mess of his mouth. But someone else was stepping in front of him, taking up his view of the floor. Loki looked at the boots and followed upwards with his gaze to find Fandral staring at him, his face pale and his eyes bright. He had never seen Fandral look so angry, he didn't think Fandral was the type, but here he stood, the thin line of his mouth so taut Loki thought his jaw might crack. 

“And I thought your brothers looked bad,” Fandral said, his voice rusty. He stepped forward, taking Loki by his hand and pulling him to his feet. “Come on, let's get you out of here. This room makes the best of us feel like we're dying.”

Sigyn took his other arm, supporting him with Fandral as they made slow progress down the corridor which had been emptied of guards. The pain seemed to flare at intervals, going from an uncomfortable throb to searing red heat on the edge of a razor wire. Half-way to his rooms, the surge of the latter came so hard, Loki gripped Fandral's shoulder, a keening noise escaping him as he began to fall. 

“No you don't,” Fandral said, his arm quick around Loki's waist, the other suddenly appearing under his knees as Fandral lifted him off the ground. “I know you, just can't be bothered to walk.”

Loki lay limp and semi-conscious, unaware of when he went from Fandral's arms to his own bed. His eyes were wet with tears forced by pain and he felt too wrung out to do anything about them. Staring at the Asgardian sky past his balcony, all he could think of was Baldur's rescued prisoner and the scarring on his face, the way he limped, the way his body seemed to have never known strength. How long must he have endured torture at Brokkr's hands? For no other reason than Brokkr had saw it fit to teach Loki a lesson. 

_Jotun mouths are better when they're shut._


	15. The Grief of Thor, Baldur, and Loki

During hard times, Thor knew only one thing that could occupy his body and mind adequately and that was the continued learning of martial art. Some said that fighting came naturally to Thor, he had a demeanour that gave itself to violence too quickly. For Thor it was the opposite. He found it focused his mind, leaving behind anger and grief, so he could only think of the matter at hand. 

Sif landed on her back hard, all the air in her lungs escaping, leaving her lying on the floor with her mouth and eyes open, a strange creaking noise escaping from her. Thor scowled down at her.

“You are in good form today. I think all my bones are broken,” Sif croaked.

Thor offered his hand and said, “We're not done yet.”

“We are done,” Sif said, taking his hand. He yanked her up onto her feet, watching her grimace before she sighed and said, “Sparring with you is no longer any fun.”

Thor snorted. “Because I don't spend so much time on my back anymore?”

“Yes?” Sif pulled a disappointed face at him. Thor smiled, taking up a seat on the bench by the wall. Sif joined him, jostling his knee with hers. “Good to see a smile on your face.”

“There hasn't been much to smile about,” Thor said, picking up the towel next to him and wiping the sweat from his bare arms, and his face. “Mother refuses to talk to me, or to Baldur. Baldur is hiding in the mountains, while his wedding is in two days. Loki refuses to show his face to anyone at all. And Father, he is above answering anyone's questions.”

“Thor, I'm so sorry,” Sif said, placing her hand on top of his. 

Thor turned his palm up and took her hand. “I would be lost if you were not here, Sif.”

Sif smiled. “Well, I am here. So are Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral. We all are.”

Thor smiled, looking down at their hands. “I think we ought not to count Fandral. It appears he, along with Sigyn, is the only one my brother will see right now.”

“You three, you are equal in your stubbornness. You hide here, under the guise of sparring. Baldur goes on a hunt and hides in the mountains. Loki is the same, hiding out of sight so no one has to see him this way. It's a strange thing that you three share your happiness so freely, but scatter when you need each other the most.”

Thor shook his head, pulling his hand away from Sif's. “You don't understand.”

“Then make me understand,” Sif said.

Thor looked her in the eyes, lowering his voice to tell her, “Baldur didn't trust me. He knew... he knew something and he kept it from me, thinking the worst of me.”

Sif nodded. “Whatever he kept from you, perhaps he was simply trying to protect you. That's Baldur, isn't it? He'll take any blow meant for you or Loki, whether it's a sword or a secret. He trusts you with his life, Thor.”

Thor looked at her for a while, her words sinking in. His eyes stung as long forgotten words floated up to the surface of his memory. Quietly, he said, “Brothers do not fight.”

Sif smiled. “Isn't that all you three have ever done?”

Thor shook his head. “Not like this.”

“Then stop all this. In two days Baldur weds. In two days, Brokkr's magic will be undone. You need to bring Baldur home so Nanna can stop worrying and you need to go to Loki and make whatever promises it takes for him to come out of his chambers. Don't wait for things to fix themselves. Fix them,” Sif said.

Thor blinked at her before nodding slowly. He got up and said, “You're right. I have to fix this. Baldur doesn't have to fix everything all the time. Come, we're going to the mountains.”

“Good. Wait. What? The mountains?” Sif asked.

Thor nodded, pointing to the door. “That is where Baldur is.”

“It's cold in the mountains,” Sif said, looking less than enthused. Thor gave her a look and she got up with a sigh, walking past him and muttering, “Wish I hadn't opened my mouth.”

## 

*

Baldur finished the flask of wine and flung it behind him. Warming his hands over the small fire in front of his tent, he looked up at the tall trees around him in the clearing he had chosen to camp. He and his brothers had come here often. There were trees that still held the carved names of the brothers. The first thing Baldur had done on arriving was to find them, smiling as he saw the childish scrawls. Loki's was small, an effort in neatness. Thor's was wild, large and deeply cut. Baldur's sat above the two names, neat and well-sized. It became apparent then that his brothers had tried to copy his hand, undone by their own uniqueness. He had traced the names, heart heavy over the loss of childhood. 

Baldur reached inside his thick coat and rummaged around until he found another flask, pulling it out and uncorking it with his teeth. He spat the cork into the fire and put the flask to his mouth, gulping down a quarter of the contents. Footfalls stepping on twigs made him put his flask down and reach for the crossbow next to his foot. He took it in hand, stood, turned, aimed and fired. Thor moved aside lightning quick, the arrow embedding itself in a tree. Baldur watched his brother arch a brow at him before yanking the arrow out of the tree and approaching Baldur's small camp-site. Thor walked around Baldur, dropping the arrow and sitting down, reaching for Baldur's flask, glaring at it before taking a gulp. He grimaced at the taste and put the flask aside, watching Baldur sit back down. 

“You look terrible,” Thor said. Baldur glared at him silently. “You are to wed in two days.”

“Am I not allowed two moments of peace and solitude?” Baldur asked.

“There is a difference between peace and solitude, and hiding from those who love you,” Thor said, his eyes focused on the fire. “Who need you.”

“Need me?” Baldur asked, staring wide-eyed at Thor. “After all that has happened? What do you need me for? I tried to be a good prince and I failed. I tried to be a good brother, I failed. Now I am to wed and... Nanna deserves better.”

“You're a fool,” Thor growled. Baldur ignored him and received a hard push that almost knocked him back. “Sitting here thinking we're angry because you _failed?_ I am angry because you could not trust me to share your burden. Because you thought I might love Loki less if I knew the truth. I am angry because you are thick-headed, Brother, not because you failed.”

Baldur swallowed as he saw the tears welling up in Thor's eyes. He shook his head and said, “I just wanted to-”

“Mend everything,” Thor said. “Stand in front of arrows. Run around behind our backs, under the cover of night. Sway people with sweet words so your precious brothers don't have to. Only you would set out to make us love every Jotun just to spare Loki any hurt. No other fool would do that. That's why Father picked you to be king. You don't fight your battles with a sword.”

Baldur shook his head, looking away as he let out a wet gasp. “Thor.”

Thor was quiet for a while, his expression grave. Thoughtfully, he said, "You are brave enough to think things the rest of us fear so much. Most Asgardians would rather fall on their own sword than consider friendship with one Jotun. You would embrace them all for the love of one brother."

Baldur wiped at his eyes and looked at Thor. "Would you rather fall on your sword?"

Thor swallowed. "Days ago, I would have answered yes. Days ago Brokkr's prisoner deserved everything they did to him."

"And now?" Baldur asked.

Thor's eyes looked haunted as he searched for an answer, an expression of frustration marring his features. He clenched his fists in front of him as he looked at Baldur and said, "We're not like Brokkr. We have only ever defended ourselves. We're not like him, Baldur. We're not-"

Baldur reached out, gripping one of Thor's clenched fists. Words seemed to fail them both and Baldur moved closer, pulling Thor into a tight embrace. “No, we're not. Of course we're not.”

“You have to come back,” Thor said, his voice thick. 

Baldur pulled away from Thor, who evaded his gaze, wiping at his eyes. Clapping a hand on Thor's shoulder, he said, “I know. I just needed to clear my mind. You know me. I'm far too delicate to take up the mantle of a mountain man.”

Thor smiled and it was a relief to see the break in misery on his face. “How long did it take you to build this fire?”

“Humiliatingly long,” Baldur said. He turned his head to look at the forest behind and then looked at Thor, pointing at the trees. “You have good friends who would wait in the cold while you cajole your stubborn and idiotic brother.”

“Yes he does!” came Sif's voice. 

Baldur laughed, standing up and pulling Thor to his feet. He gave Thor a light pat on the cheek and said, “Come. There are things to be done. Guests to be invited to my wedding.”

## 

*

When Loki closed his eyes, he dreamt of Brokkr sewing his lips shut all over again. He dreamt of that snap he felt, his magic being bound. He dreamt of rough hands holding him as he struggled, of being brought down to the ground. He dreamt of Brokkr's thick fingers holding his jaw tight, the way he held the sharp needle up to Loki's eyes. The first night back on Asgard, he had awoken unable to scream, his mouth flaring up in fiery pain. Since then, he drifted on the cusp of sleeping, afraid to completely succumb to his dreams. It was taking its toil, but in two days he could sleep and scream in his nightmares all he wanted.

Until then, Loki did what he had been doing for the last few days. He would wait to make sure Sigyn and Fandral had left and then divert the attention of the guards before slipping away from his chambers. Last night Fandral had fallen asleep in Loki's bed and he'd been left there with a sleeping illusion, while Loki walked the halls and finally went into the weapons vault. On the first night he had just stood there, watching the Jotun casket from a far. On the second night, he had stepped closer and touched it. When his fingers began to turn blue, he fled. 

On the third night he stayed and wept soundlessly.

Tonight, he stood holding it with both hands, watching blue creep up his fingers and his hands. He felt the power of the casket flood through him, consuming the chill in his veins from the cold of the vault room. He stood there and gave into his senses, gripping the casket tight until a long shadow fell across the ground. Loki knew it to be Thor and the silence accompanying him belonged to Baldur. He would know their presence even without ears or eyes. Loki let go of the casket and turned to show them his Jotun face.

Thor looked stunned, whereas Baldur seemed amazed, his eyes wide with awe, but nothing else. As much as Loki looked for it, he saw nothing like disgust on the faces of his brothers. It appeared they were nowhere as repulsed as he was by his own skin. Loki looked down at his hands, watched the blue fading. He looked at Baldur, eyes stinging as he stood there desperately wanting to scream _why?_

Baldur took a tentative step towards Loki, quietly telling him, “Father told me on the night he named me crown prince. He said he found you, abandoned in a temple and he brought you home.”

Loki shook his head, a tear rolling down his cheek. 

“He thought one day his Jotun son could unite Asgard and Jotunheim,” Baldur said softly. Loki shut his eyes, the sob that wanted release stuck in his throat and sitting heavy in his chest. He pushed the grief aside and glared at Baldur, hoping Baldur would answer the question he was asking. Hoarsely, Baldur said, “You are Laufey's son.”

Before Loki could let the words sink in, Thor said, “ _No_. You are not Laufey's son. You have his blood in your veins, but you are Loki of Asgard. Son of Odin and Frigga. Brother of Baldur and Thor. Our Jotun brother. Not someone else's son.”

Loki had never thought of a day when Thor might use the words 'Jotun' and 'brother' together. He was left staring at Thor who wore his feelings bright and clear for anyone to read. Baldur took that moment to bridge the gap between him and Loki, his eyes fixed on Loki's mouth. His expression was unreadable, but Loki felt a wave of anger from Baldur all the same.

“He'll pay,” Baldur whispered, bringing up his hand to cup the back of Loki's neck. “For every stitch, he will pay. And not how Odin commands it. It will be as Loki commands it. I swear, Brother.”

Loki nodded slowly, closing his eyes and allowing Baldur to pull him into an embrace. After a moment, Baldur opened up one arm and told Thor, “Come. Both my brothers.”

Thor reached out and squeezed Loki's shoulder, quietly telling him, “It will be well, Loki. We will make it right.”

Loki found himself almost forgetting the questions he had for Odin. What did it matter when he remained the right hand of Baldur, with Thor his equal left? What did anything matter?


	16. The Jotuns Comes to Asgard

The day of Baldur and Nanna's wedding had finally arrived and though Baldur could think of nothing that would make him happier than taking Nanna's hand in his on this day, other matters weighed heavily on his mind.

“It is the right thing,” Baldur said quietly. He turned from the balcony and looked to his mother. “Am I doing the right thing?”

Frigga smiled with amusement. “Inviting our enemies to your wedding? It is a... strange choice.”

“I would make them our friends, Mother,” Baldur said, thinking of the way Brokkr's hatred had left such visible marks on both his brother and the Jotun prisoner. “Hatred will only breed more hatred.”

“Yes,” Frigga said. “You would do the impossible. Make friends out of monsters.”

Baldur frowned at her in thought, quiet words drifting into his ears from the depths of memory. Quietly, he said, “You must ask yourself before you slay a monster, is it really a monster? What makes it a monster?”

Frigga's smiled faded, her eyes shining brightly. When she smiled again, it was watery, soft. She said, “Something does not have to be a monster just because it is frightening.”

Baldur went to her with a smile, taking her hand. “Yes. Something does not have to be a monster just because it is frightening. And, our enemies do not have to be our enemies, if we make them our friends. This is how I would slay a monster.”

Frigga reached up to stroke Baldur's face. “When did you become so wise?”

Baldur held her hand to his face, kissing it. “When I decided I would not lose a grain of happiness. I would have it all. The pride of Odin and Frigga. My brothers by my side. Nanna's hand in mine. And for Asgard to be the most glorious of realms. I would have it all.”

Frigga smiled. Proudly she said, “Then you will, my son, you will.”


	17. Thor and the Jotun Prisoner

Dressed in finery for Baldur's wedding and on his way to find his friends, Thor's feet had wandered and took him to the guarded chamber of Brokkr's Jotun prisoner. The Jotun had seemed alarmed on seeing Thor enter, fear still a tight across his face. Once Thor had made it clear he was only there to talk, the Jotun seemed to relax and invited Thor to sit with him, while Thor inwardly sat stunned at making pleasantries with a Frost Giant, even if he wasn't quite giant in form. 

Thor had snapped out his musings when he was asked about Loki's health. Thor had looked away in silence, unable to say anything. It still pained him too much that Brokkr sat in the dungeons shouting abuse at guards, while Loki had turned into a still and silent shadow of himself.

“I envy your brother,” the Jotun said. “He has the full might of Asgard behind him. Brokkr will finally pay for his crimes.”

Thor nodded, his eyes stinging. “Yes. He will.”

Thor looked at the Jotun. Though tall, he was slight of build, some of his bulk perhaps having wasted away in imprisonment. His eyes looked like red gems set against inky blue skin. His hair was blacker than a raven's wing, long and tied at the back. There were raised lines, markings all over his face. He seemed so unlike the enemies Thor had grown up hating.

“You appear very different to your kind,” Thor said.

The Jotun smiled. “You have not seen all of my kind. Jotunheim has seen many invasions, many visitors. There are many of us who are born every now and then as a reminder of things past. Of those who once walked our world.”

“There were more like you?” Thor asked.

“There were. They were looked upon as an abomination. Too different. They were all but wiped out, until it became apparent that my kind have a natural aptitude for magic.” He laughed and added, “Now we are revered. I doubt that will be the case when I return to Jotunheim. Brokkr has made sure my magic is a thing of the past.”

Thor said, “Your family will care only that you are safe and well.”

The Jotun stared silently at Thor. With a sigh he said, “You sons of Odin are a strange breed. I was taught that for an Asgardian, the only good Jotun is a dead one. Yet, here you have brought me back to life.”

The Jotun looked away, but Thor caught the sharpening of red eyes, a brightness that spoke of his pain. Thor said, “There is something I have been meaning to ask you.”

“Please. Ask.”

“What is your name, friend?”

The Jotun looked nervous again. Then swallowing, he said, “I am Helblindi. Son of Laufey.”

Thor sat back stunned. “We rescued Laufey's son?”

Helblindi nodded. “It would appear so.”

“Brokkr had no idea, did he?” Thor asked. Helblindi shook his head as Thor stared at him in amazement. “If you had told him-”

“It would have been worse,” Helblindi said, his voice catching. “Once, they left me for days. I thought, finally they have killed me, and I am glad for it. I wanted to sleep and never wake. I already knew a ransom could not be paid and I would never see my home again. Death was all I had to hope for. Had they known who I was...”

Thor watched as Helblindi scowled at his hand. “Why did Laufey not come for you?”

“It was what Brokkr wanted,” Helblindi said. “He wanted my father to attack him and his people and he wanted to use the attack as an excuse to goad your people into finishing mine for good. Saving my life would have meant endangering all of Jotunheim. There is so little left already, how could I ask my father to think of losing more?”

Thor stood up, his anger towards Brokkr renewed. He turned to leave, but not without telling Helblindi, “After today, he will not have to think of it at all.”


	18. Brokkr and Loki

On the day of Baldur and Nanna's wedding, Loki stood watching Brokkr. He tilted his head and looked into the cell where Brokkr had tired of his ranting and now at in the corner, breathing hard. Most of the day was gone, but Loki's stitches were not. They still remained threaded painfully through his lips. So he stood in front of Brokkr's cell, waiting for every last second of the day to tick by, because at the end of it lay Brokkr's punishment, the nature of which Loki hadn't even decided yet. 

Fandral reached out and yanked at Loki's elbow, having done completely away with handling Loki like a child or an invalid. “You can't stay here, Loki. Baldur is to marry today.”

Loki slowly turned his head to face Fandral, blinking at him, allowing him to look at the grotesque mauling of his mouth. This was the last day. This was the day he was supposed to be rid of the stitches and yet here they still were. 

Fandral let go of Loki and went up to the cell. “If those stitches aren't gone by the end of this day, I swear, before Odin can even devise a punishment I will have cut you up into little pieces and fed you to the dogs.”

Brokkr stood, coming into the middle of his cell. He grinned at Fandral and said, “Why would you do that then? You both special friends are you? Should've known. You Asgardians act like you're above it all and yet, here you are, lying with anything that will have you.”

Fandral whirled away from the cell, marching up to the guard closest. “Open it. Open it now.”

“Sorry, my lord,” the guard replied. “I can't. As much as I'd like to see someone shut his mouth, there'd be hell to pay if I opened that cell.”

“Open it,” Brokkr said. “I think he wants to give me a kiss.”

Fandral twisted about, rushing back towards the cell, only have Loki stop him and draw his sword in one easy and swift movement, before snapping his hand in the direction of the cell doors, a bolt of hot white energy dropped the shield. Brokkr rushed towards him, and Loki shoved the length of the sword through his shoulder, pushing him towards the back of the cell where he used both his hands to shove the sword hard into the wall, effectively pinning Brokkr to it.

Brokkr cried out in pain, wriggling against the wall, one hand of no use, the other one only able to grab at his chest, inches below where Fandral's sword was still protruding. Loki leaned in close, looking Brokkr directly in the eyes. He wanted to tell him that Brokkr was wrong if he thought Loki's power lay in wielding words, but he couldn't, so he looked to the sword and reached up to grab the handle and twist it. Brokkr howled in pain, like a child. 

Loki stepped back, satisfied for the time being. Leaving Brokkr mewling like a pathetic creature, Loki walked out of the cell and up to Fandral who was staring at the scene. Loki reached up and patted Fandral's cheek to calm him, before taking his hand and pulling him along, giving Brokkr a parting glance. On the way out, he looked at the guard who gave him an annoyed look. Loki shrugged at him and walked on, Fandral complaining behind him, “That was my best sword!”


	19. The Wedding of Baldur and Nanna

The time had come for Baldur and Nanna to wed. The guests were assembled and seated and silence had fallen through the palace as everyone waited for the couple to enter the great hall together. Baldur swallowed as he looked at the large golden doors in front of him and Nanna. She squeezed his hand tight and he looked at her in her long blue dress, her hair pinned up in an elaborate roll of sorts. She looked ten types of regal, but what really made Baldur's heart bloom was the way she winked at him. 

She said, “You look ravishing.”

“I do, don't I?” Baldur said. “You cleaned up well yourself.”

Nanna grinned before grimacing and pointing at the mountain-sized hairdo. “The hair's a bit of a headache.”

“We'll fix that later,” Baldur said with a wink.

“Know a lot about hair, do you?” she asked.

Baldur grinned and gave her a quick kiss. Taking her hand, he said, “This way, my queen.”

## 

*

“Do you ever think of marrying?” Thor asked Sif quietly as they watched Baldur and Nanna walking up the long aisle to the front. 

Sif frowned in the direction of the bride and groom. “I don't look good in a dress.”

Thor frowned at her and then at Nanna's dress. Unsure of whether his question had been answered, he looked at the other side of the room where amongst warriors and guards out of uniform, the Jotuns sat together looking, quite rightly, suspicious and intrigued.

“What about you?” Sif asked.

“Me? I don't look good in a dress either,” Thor said, pulling a face. Sif scowled in question. Thor looked away from her. "It is not a tale I wish to speak of."

## 

*

Loki was supposed to be watching the ceremony, but found himself staring instead at Laufey. He seemed grim, old and tired. How much he must hate this, Loki thought, having to engage in diplomacy while even now he was probably thinking about making an attempt on the casket. By the end of this day, Laufey would have the return of a lost Jotun as well as a lost son. Would it make any difference?

Sigyn squeezed Loki's hand hard and whispered, “They look so beautiful.”

On Loki's other side, Fandral seemed to still and quiet, looking ahead at Baldur and Nanna. Loki looked down at his curled hand and put his own around it, uncurling Fandral's fingers until they were both holding hands. 

Fandral frowned at their joined hands and then looked at Loki. Loki squeezed his hand, feeling content with his place between Fandral and Sigyn.

Fandral smiled. “What are the odds that Nanna trips over that beautiful dress on the way out?” 

“Oh shush,” Sigyn said. “Why do you have to be so negative?”

“I'm not being negative. I'm just saying, our Nanna's not the most graceful of creatures,” Fandral pointed out. 

He and Sigyn fell into some quiet bickering while Loki resumed watching the Jotuns. It appeared Laufey had noticed him, or probably his sewn up mouth. He was frowning at Loki, red eyes openly curious. Loki bowed his head in Laufey's direction. It seemed to surprise the Jotun, but after a moment, he slowly bowed his head in return.


	20. King Laufey and his Sons

The wedding celebrations could be heard all over, the sounds of laughter and music filtering down the halls and even past the thick heavy doors of the hall where the Jotuns had convened with Odin, Baldur, Thor and Loki. The guards in the room outnumbered everyone. 

“I take it we are to find out the real reason for this invitation,” Laufey said with quiet menace.

Odin looked at Baldur who stepped towards Laufey and said, “The invitation was very much genuine, King Laufey. A token of friendship. However, other matters have presented themselves. Today seems like a good day to air these matters.”

Laufey looked in Odin's direction. “Matters? There is only one matter between Jotunheim and Asgard.”

“A matter that may resolve itself one day,” Baldur said. Laufey's head snapped about to look at Baldur. “All things must come to an end, King Laufey. Let enmity be one. The casket may not come into your possession today, but who is to say it will never return home?”

Laufey laughed quietly and looked at Odin again. “You have made a curious choice for your heir. I would have picked the loud one.”

Everyone turned to look at Thor who frowned in confusion. 

Odin smiled. “It appears the worse we could do is make more kings like us, Laufey.”

Laufey snorted, but nodded all the same. He waved a hand in Baldur's direction. “So. Air these matters. I would not keep you from your bride too long.”

Baldur nodded to a pair of guards who left the room. He looked at Laufey and said, “My brothers and I found something that belongs to you and we would return it.”

Laufey frowned, his attention drawn to the doors opening and the guards bringing in the young Jotun prisoner rescued from Brokkr's clutches. He went straight to Laufey who was stuck staring in silence, mouth slightly open. He had to kneel so he could lay his hand on the smaller Jotun's head. Baldur turned ever so slightly to catch a glimpse of Loki who stood watching Laufey silently. 

The other Jotuns looked suspicious, perhaps angry, but Laufey stood and turned on them. “Wait. Helblindi will speak.”

Helblindi looked up at his people and said, “The Asgardians found me by chance. They could have left me to my fate, but they returned to rescue me. Brokkr's men caught them and they were punished for attempting to help me. Prince Loki suffered the worst. The Asgardians rescued me, brought me here, healed me and did this all for a Jotun they did not even know was the king's very own son.”

“What?” Baldur blurted out. He looked back at Loki who was staring at Helblindi now. When he looked at Thor, Thor shrugged. Baldur turned back and gave Odin an irritated scowl, his father looking amused in turn. 

Thor stepped down from where he stood with Loki, coming to stand by Baldur. “We have the man who held your son captive. He will be punished for what he did to Helblindi and to our brother Loki.”

Laufey walked away from the other Jotuns so he stood before Baldur. He was looking at Loki, tilting his head with an inquisitive look. It was then that Baldur noticed Loki had paled considerably. He suddenly fell to his knees, emitting a ghastly sound of pain caught in his throat. Baldur and Thor were both at his side, Odin leaving his throne to join his sons. Loki lay writhing on the floor, eyes squeezed shut as he made a noise like a muted sob. 

“What is wrong with him?” Laufey asked.

Helblindi joined Baldur at his side, putting a hand on Loki's arm. “It's all right. Brokkr's magic is breaking. Look, the stitches, see?”

Baldur looked and found them disappearing one by one, leaving behind ugly and bloody holes. When the last one left, Loki slumped back on the floor, blinking up at the ceiling with a dazed look, gasping for breath. Baldur grimaced at the blood trickling from the wounds left behind. 

“What... what is this?” Helblindi asked.

Baldur looked at Helblindi to find him staring at his hand which was in Loki's grip. They both watched the colour of his skin creeping up Loki's arm. Baldur swallowed when the shadow of Laufey fell over all of them. 

It was Odin who said, “Laufey, it is time you and I spoke.”


	21. The Brothers Thor and Helblindi

In the great hall, where the proceedings were getting ever merrier was a corner filled with doom and gloom. Thor sat at a table with Helblindi, two tankards of ale before them. 

Helblindi sighed, watching as Thor lifted his tankard and gulped half of it down. “He is like me. Your Loki.” Thor nodded, feeling a little warmed by Helblindi's choice of words. “But his skin. How is it different?”

“That is my father's magic in his veins,” Thor said, noting Helblindi's sour expression. “How was he to survive here as a Jotun?”

Helblindi gave a conceding nod, watching the merriment in the hall. “Did he mean it? What Baldur said about the casket being returned to us one day?”

“I have never known Baldur to not mean anything he says,” Thor said, picking up Helblindi's tankard and handing it to him. “Drink. It is my brother's wedding today. It is... your brother's brother's wedding today.”

Helblindi drank and made a face. “This is most foul. Do you not have anything sweeter?”

“You Jotuns drink like children,” Thor said, finishing the rest of his. 

“Thank you,” Helblindi said with a frown, before looking into the crowd to see a new dance beginning. “The one wearing a tankard as a crown...”

“She is the bride, yes,” Thor said. Helblindi stared at Thor and Thor thumped him on the back. “Welcome to the family.”


	22. King Laufey of Jotunheim meets  Prince Loki of Asgard

After Odin had spoken with Laufey, telling him the truth about his youngest son, it was Loki's turn to speak with the Jotun king. Loki walked into the room where Laufey sat alone like a hunched over rock figure. His face, which seemed so stony and hard, looked weary and once again, old. Loki pressed the compress in his hand to his mouth, let it soak up the blood and then moved on, stopping by Laufey. 

He cleared his throat, his mouth feeling oddly numb without the stitches as he spoke. His voice rusty without use, he said, “Father says you wish to speak with me.”

Laufey lifted his head as if it was an insurmountable task. With the smallest hint of a smile, he said, “I cannot decide if Baldur the Brave is the wisest king in waiting I have seen, or the strangest.”

Loki smiled at that. “He knows he is loved, so he does as he pleases.”

“And you? Loki?” Laufey asked. “Do you know that you are loved?”

Loki searched inside himself for the answer, absently replying, “I have always known. Just not how much. My brothers court you as one would a bride, so as not to break my newly-found Jotun heart. Yes. I know that I am loved. Perhaps more than I deserve.”

Laufey reached down and tipped Loki's chin up. “There is no end to the love a stolen child deserves.”

“Stolen?” Loki asked. “Or abandoned?”

Laufey withdrew his hand, his brow creasing and darkening. “Abandon my first born? He who would be king and wield magic like the Asgardians? I saw you and knew straight away, you were of the most cherished breed of Jotun. I sent you away, to keep you safe. And then you were lost to me. I have mourned that loss every day.”

Laufey turned away from Loki, quiet for some time. When he spoke, he sounded amused. “These Asgardians, they have taken so much. Then, as if it is nothing, they return to me two sons.”

“There is something I would also give you,” Loki said, after some quiet thought. Laufey faced him with a frown. “Take Brokkr. Punish him for the torture your son suffered at his hands.”

Laufey reached out, his bark like finger touching Loki's cheek and delicately moving to the corner of his mouth. Loki felt a strange sensation spread across his lips, something soothing. “He will be punished for every single indignity.”

Loki pulled away, feeling a fresh trickle of blood. He held his compress to his mouth, waited a moment and then said, “Baldur will be a fine king. If you allow it, perhaps you will find a good ally in him. In all of us.”

Laufey nodded slowly. “Bring him when you visit Jotunheim. There is much I would show you.”

Loki swallowed, nodding in response. 

Laufey gestured to the doors. “Come then. I would congratulate the bride. It is custom to fill the bride's lap with gems. Unfortunately, we did not bring gems. Our plans were of a different nature.”

Loki raised his brows at Laufey. “Our Nanna has never been much for gems.”


	23. The Wedding Night of Baldur and Nanna

The celebrations ended almost in time for the beginning of a new morning, Baldur and Nanna having been escorted to their chambers amidst laughter and mischief. Not long after, Nanna was lying on their bed with her long hair freed and like a halo of waves around her head. Her eyes were twinkling, her smile wide. She reached up and pressed a finger against Baldur's lips, laughing when he nipped at it. He lay down over her, braced on his elbows, kissing her gently as if it was their first kiss. Her fingers were light and languid in his hair, stroking down his back as he kissed her again, her lips, her chin, her jaw and down her neck.

“Nanna,” he sighed. Her fingers stilled as she also sighed. Baldur frowned. “Nanna?”

As quiet and sweet as the snore was which came from Nanna, Baldur could not help sighing again, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. 

“Well,” he muttered, spooning up beside her. “Can't say it hasn't been a memorable day, my sweet.”

## 

*

“We used to fight over everything, when we were children,” Thor said with a small smile, watching the star-filled sky. “And then moments later, it would be as nothing had happened.”

Sif laughed from where she lay next to him on the grass. “My friends used to call you 'those three'. We'd see you altogether, being a nuisance. Secretly though, everyone was pining for Baldur.”

Thor laughed so hard he held his stomach, making Sif laugh long and hard too. He said, “We teased him about that. Perfect Baldur, we'd say. Made no difference to him.”

“Look,” Sif said, elbowing Thor. A travelling star.”

They both gazed silently at the bright trail in the distance. Thor quietly said, “What do you think other worlds see when they see a travelling star?”

Sif shrugged. “Whatever they see, I think they see something strange and beautiful.”

Thor nodded, imagining this star streak across the skies of Jotunheim, where the people of the land looked up and saw something strange and beautiful.

## 

*

Loki felt the wave of sleep come, like a heavy swing, lifting him from his feet though he lay in bed. He gasped and jerked awake. Fingers stroked his fingers, where his hand lay against the pillow. He remembered Fandral was sat beside him in bed as he lay there half in Fandral's lap. 

“It's all right,” Fandral said. “Sleep. I'll wake you if... well, I'll wake you.”

Loki nodded sleepily, feeling a stroke of Fandral's thumb against his cheek. He let his heart calm its frantic beating, let his eyes drift shut again as his palm settled over Fandral's knee. He knew nightmares waited somewhere in his mind, but they seemed of little consequence.


	24. The Siege of Asgard

The three brothers stood at the gates of Asgard, their mightiest foes yet approaching like a dark cloud in the distance. 

“Right,” Baldur said. “I'll take the ten on the left, Loki take the ten on the right.”

“What about me?” Thor asked.

“You take the big one.”

“They are all big.”

“I think he means the _really_ big one,” Loki offered.

Thor slowly turned his head to stare at Loki. “They are _all_ really big.”

Loki grinned while Baldur said, “Here's an idea, you two can bore them into submission with your bickering.”

“I do not bicker,” Thor objected.

“Yes, you do,” Loki laughed.

“Could you two continue this later?” Baldur asked.

“If we make it out of here alive,” Loki said.

“We will,” Baldur said.

“Baldur-” Thor started.

Baldur turned to him and insisted, “We will. I have said it. So, we will.”

“Well,” Loki said, “in that case.”

Baldur turned to see Loki open his hands, the casket spinning out into existence, his skin turning that startling shade of blue. On Baldur's other side, Thor grinned and spun his hammer. Baldur looked ahead, sword gripped in hand. 

Smiling, he said, “You know, I almost feel sorry for them. _Almost_.”

-the end -

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly deviated fill for [this prompt](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/10823.html?thread=23349063#t23349063):
> 
> _So I want a story with Baldur, Thor, and Loki. A happy fluff AU, where Odin doesn't play favorites and Baldur doesn't die. Instead, Odin trains them to be the perfect team. Each covering the others' weakness' and boosting the others' strengths. Baldur, as the oldest, will be king one day, with Thor and Loki as his right and left hands (General and Spymaster) respectively. Being raised like this has made the three of them extremely close and codependent and protective of each other, however, it is no doubt that when Baldur comes to the crown, with Thor and Loki at his sides, he'll make Asgard the most powerful, and for once, perhaps, the most loved, world in the nine realms. Odin is extremely pleased with himself._
> 
> _Basically, I just want shenanigans and fluff moments of them growing up/being grown up in this happy AUverse._
> 
> In my mind this fic will always be called 'Baldur: the big brother who could have fixed it all & other sort-of tales that don't end too grim if you're of a tea-drinking, biscuit-eating disposition'.


End file.
